Pegasi Introspection
by NintendoGal55
Summary: After the events of the Royal Wedding, Rainbow Dash seeks Fluttershy's company on the train ride home. The two Pegasi introspect, as they come to realize and conclude a certain, strange feeling between them. Rainbow Dash has by now accepted it, while Fluttershy may not be so sure, but knows that there is something there.
1. Sleepless

It was late at night, on the Friendship Express, the train ride home to Ponyville. Given how late it was, the train was on the longer route back to town, so that it would give the Ponyville residence passengers that were on board a chance to sleep during the night and arrive home in the morning. The Royal Wedding in Canterlot had passed without a hitch, having been marked as one of the most wonderful Royal Weddings in Equestrian history. Especially in the fact that the Power of Love between the bride and groom had managed to help save the entire land of Equestria from the invasion of Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings.

Which brings us to tonight.

Rainbow Dash knew that she was taking a bit of a plunge in this, but she just _had_ to know why this was happening. In the past, she would have written it off as nothing and would have thought nothing of it, resolving to just simply see her later.

But this time, she could see that Fluttershy was actively avoiding her. She had been a lot during the wedding when they weren't close together. Especially during the following reception, when she couldn't even see her the _entire evening_.

Rainbow Dash looked almost sadly to the door of Fluttershy's suite. She wanted to talk to her, or just to see her, one-on-one. Especially considering something that had happened between them earlier that day.

Most would think it would be nothing major. That it should rightfully have been written off as just a simple little moment. In a sense, it was.

But to Rainbow Dash, she felt compelled when it came to that little moment. She swallowed hard, gathered her courage, and knocked on the door, hoping Fluttershy was still awake.

Some shuffling was heard, but hopefully not the sound of a mare being disturbed of sleep. Moments later, the door opened about partway, with Fluttershy peering out curiously from the dimly lit room of her cabin.

"Yes?" She said softly. When her eyes settled on Rainbow Dash, a mild blush came to her cheeks. "Um...oh...h-hello...Rainbow Dash..."

"Uh, hey, Fluttershy...um...I didn't wake you, did I?" Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly, trying not to give away how nervous she was.

"Oh...um...no..." Fluttershy looked away a bit. "Um...but...why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Rainbow Dash responded quickly. It wasn't a lie, since part of the reason she was here was because the very thoughts of the matter kept her awake. "I guess I'm just still a bit fired up from everything, really..."

"...I see...I...c-couldn't sleep either," Fluttershy admitted.

The shyer Pegasus cleared her throat, and then stepped aside to let her best friend into the car with her. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach and her heart as Rainbow Dash came into the car, then she closed the door behind them. Why was she even letting this happen? She had avoided her all evening, and now they were back in each other's presence?

Fluttershy was feeling unsure, especially in how she was probably feeling in terms of her best friend. But she didn't feel right about turning her away to her face. The wedding reception had been easy, since there was a crowd and a lot of things she could be doing that would occupy them from seeing each other.

The two Pegasi then sat together on the seat along the window, staring out at the rolling landscape. It was all bathed in the beautiful, luminous glows of Luna's moon, and the stars blanketing the sky above. Despite how fast the train was going, it still proved to showcase the beauty of the nighttime landscape. From the rolling hills, open fields, occasional water source, and the trees majestically jutting to the skyline.

Relaxing. That was likely the best way to describe this. Relaxing. Despite the mild edge of tension in the air, it was all nothing short of comforting relaxation.

"So...you...feeling okay, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash finally said, breaking the silence that she felt went on for too long. Not that she didn't like her share of quiet moments, the feeling of unease had been eating at her stomach. She needed _something_ to be able to feel that Fluttershy wasn't somehow upset with her.

"Huh?" Fluttershy was mildly startled, but she nodded in response. "Oh...um, yes...I'm fine. ...Um...are you...okay?"

Rainbow Dash nodded a bit, looking at her at the corner of her eye, but then back out at the rolling landscape. "Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, still a little wired up from everything. But yeah, you know, everything's fine, so that's good."

"...Yes, that's true," Fluttershy quietly agreed. "I'm glad," she smiled a bit.

"...Me too," Rainbow Dash murmured in response. "I guess...you had fun at the reception, huh?"

"Well..." Fluttershy hesitated in her response, but then nodded. "Absolutely. Parties...and wedding parties aren't really for me, but... It was very lovely, a lot of fun. I even got to see some animal friends...it was nice to really make it up to them..." She smiled at the thought.

A little smile crossed the cyan Pegasus' face as she nodded in agreement. She couldn't help but just feel a little lighter at the sweetness of Fluttershy's moment there.

"And I'm very happy for Twilight's brother, Shining Armor...and Princess Cadance," Fluttershy went on. "It's wonderful that they found love in each other, and were able to finally be together...after such tough times..."

"Yeah, I...guess that's true," Rainbow Dash agreed. "Kinda like a happy ending."

"Yes...a happy ending," Fluttershy gave a smile, looking toward her. "How about you? Did you have fun?"

"Well, duh! Of course I did!" Rainbow Dash broke out in a half-hearted grin. "Nothing beats having Vinyl Scratch being the DJ there!"

"...I...saw you dancing with Soarin', too...good for you, Rainbow," Fluttershy turned her head to look out the window again as she said this, her voice dropping a little.

"Heh, thanks! It was awesome to dance with one of my idols!" Rainbow Dash grinned a little more.

"Woohoo..." Fluttershy said softly.

The two Pegasi were silent once more as they gazed out to the landscape rushing by them beyond the window. Their gazes, as reflected, were something to be unreadable, yet thoughtful, as they felt themselves lost in their thoughts.

Especially in regards to each other.


	2. Rainbow Dash

As Rainbow Dash sat there, next to Fluttershy, in her cabin on the train, her mind wandered. Being so close to the creamy yellow Pegasus felt to be slightly unnerving, all things considered. But it had been in recent weeks and even months, that being around her was far better than ever.

It still brought that wonderful feeling. Rainbow Dash smiled just a little, as the warm, comforting feeling washed over her at being near her best friend. The setting was ideal, to be sure. They were alone together, the air in the cabin felt warm and inviting, the seat below their hooves and flanks was comfy and soft. She could even smell Fluttershy's flowery perfume, sweet shampoo combined with her natural scent. There was something of a sweet comfort in the way Fluttershy's scent gently floated to her nose, the way it always made her feel like home.

Long ago, Rainbow Dash may have denied it. Moreso to anyone else than herself, but even her mind would try to rid her of such thoughts. But Fluttershy's sweet scent never failed to calm her senses, especially that of her sense of smell. Even long ago...

Brief recollection of the past brought on a new train of thought for the rainbow-maned daredevil. Thinking back to the days between her and Fluttershy, good times and bad, she lost herself in memories. Something she didn't often focus on, even when alone. But sometimes, she just needed a moment to reflect. Especially right now, in order to really further understand a recent revelation.

~X~

"_Ugh! What's wrong with you? I don't get it! You were able to stand up to that stupid dragon before, when you're scared of them the most, and yet you can't even stand up for yourself like THIS?" Rainbow Dash covered her face with her hooves as she groaned in frustration. "What's WRONG with you?"_

"_I...I...I..." Fluttershy looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry..."_

"_Sorry. You're sorry. That's all you can ever say! Don't apologize! DO something about it! I swear, you need to work on your confidence and assertion issues! Otherwise, you're just going to keep on slowing us down!"_

_Fluttershy's eyes went wide, seeming to brim with tears by this point._

_At that moment, Rainbow Dash just stopped. That weird feeling was coursing through her again. As well as that, the sight of Fluttershy about the cry just struck her all the more. It had before, especially when she spoke tough to her, and now, it just stabbed her in the stomach like a knife._

"_Th-That's all you seem to do is slow us down! You're the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy, but that doesn't mean you have to be a shrinking violet doormat all the time!" Rainbow Dash ranted on, trying hard to push back the feeling._

"_I know...I know...I shouldn't be," Fluttershy managed, her voice breaking._

_A frustrated sigh escaped the younger Pegasus."Then why don't you DO something about it? Just sitting there and spouting out words about it don't do a thing! Be more assertive, more confident! You're pathetic, Fluttershy! You are and always have been PATHETIC!"_

_All she seemed to be getting in response was a trembling, crying Pegasus. For a split moment, as the feeling washed over her yet again, Rainbow Dash wanted to take it all back. All she wanted to do was fly down to Fluttershy, hold her in her hooves and tell her she was sorry. To hold her with the warmth and comfort she completely deserved. To just hold her, soothe her, rock her, and just tell her-_

_Throat tightening, Rainbow Dash instead grumbled and flew off. She had to get away. Just away. _

_In doing so, a tear fell from her eye, then another. Tears of regret, as if leaking right from her soul deep inside._

* * *

_How had this happened? Rainbow Dash wasn't even sure where this came from. Being around Fluttershy felt even weirder than usual. Which was saying a lot, considering she never felt weird around her. If anything, ever since she knew her, she felt the most normal around her. Like she could be herself. Even if Fluttershy was very different from her in some ways, it still didn't stop how well they connected._

_Now there was this odd feeling. She'd felt it in the past, but in a very small way she didn't comprehend. Now, it was much more prominent. She couldn't place it. It wasn't a physical feeling, like feeling sore or achy, or even pained. More or less, it felt to be a mental feeling, as if her mind was clouding over with it. And somehow manifested into a strange physical feeling inside of her. As if it filled her with a strange essence, like butterflies, or leaves flying in the wind. That was as far as she could ever come close to describing it._

_Rainbow Dash, sitting on a cloud, gulped a bit. The feeling scared her. Really scared her. As if it were a terrifying entity she didn't understand or expect. But that may have been stretching it a little. Regardless, she didn't understand it, and it only ever seemed to manifest itself when she was around Fluttershy. That was when it was especially strong in its own way._

_A similar feeling attributed to whenever she was flying. A rush, an unquenchable happiness. The wind in her mane, the speed at her hooves, it was as if she were flying free forever. _

_However, this feeling wasn't the same. Far from it. Not only was it strong in a sense, but it even made it feel as if her heart was racing. Constantly. This was familiar to her, considering she was often burning a lot of fast energy when flying or running. But the way he heart responded to the feeling around Fluttershy, it was strange to her, especially when she wasn't even moving or flying very fast at all. When there was no reason for her heart to be racing._

_What did it mean?_

_Rainbow Dash almost felt the urge to shiver, despite that she wasn't cold. All that she could understand was how unfair she had been to Fluttershy. The way she had acted just now, as well as times from before. Most especially prominent had been back when they had to "persuade" a monstrous dragon to leave the cave of a high mountain outside of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash by now, just about regretted her behaviour. Rather than helping Fluttershy, or even encouraging her, all she did was gripe and groan. Making it no secret to the other Pegasus that her slowing them down was completely displeasing her._

_In her own defense, they did have an important job to do and had to make sure it would be done swiftly so that Equestria wouldn't be engulfed within a veil of darkness for a whole century. So yes, naturally, she didn't want anything slowing them down, and the way Fluttershy acted like a frightened doe the entire time just didn't help matters._

_But it still didn't excuse the way she treated her. That much she knew. And right now, the way she had just ripped into her and yelled at her out of frustration only cemented it. It left her wondering why she did that._

_The strange feeling didn't cease even when she acted out. In fact, anytime she yelled at her, all she wanted to do was take it back. To apologize profusely and hug Fluttershy. Every frustrated thing she had said, she regretted it the moment the words would leave her mouth._

_Twilight called it speaking before your brain could catch up._

_Frustrated, Rainbow Dash slumped over on the cloud and groaned. She was frustrated with the whole situation, with herself, and with Fluttershy. What was she supposed to do? Nothing made sense anymore! She felt as if she could explode with stress and frustration. Why did nothing make sense? What could she even do about it all?_

_That was it...Rainbow Dash had no answers. She drew blank answers to any kind of solution to the problem, as if nothing could possibly work if she tried. But she couldn't just sit on a blank answer. She _had_ to figure something out! But what?_

"_Darn it! Why does this always happen? I don't get it anymore! I'm sick of this!" Rainbow Dash wailed to nopony, met with only the silence of the sky and clouds around her. "What the hay is wrong with me? Why do I always-"_

"_Rainbow Dash!" A voice called out._

_Rainbow Dash felt her blood run cold. She knew that voice, and groaned. She didn't want to be bothered by anypony right now. That didn't seem to stop the Pegasus approaching her, the sound of letters flapping sounded from behind her...followed by the scent of muffins._

"_There you are, Rainbow Dash!" Derpy Hooves said excitedly, taking something out of her mailbag. "You kept taking off whenever I saw you! I wanted to leave your mail at your house, but I knew how you'd be excited for this, so I had to give it to you in person!"_

_Sighing, Rainbow Dash turned to the mailmare, deciding to humour her long enough for her to go away. "All right, Derpy. What is it?"_

_Amidst the mail, there was a golden envelope, which made Rainbow Dash's eyes widen. Could it be...?_

"_You got an invitation to participate in the Best Young Flier's competition!" Derpy grinned. "Isn't that great?"_

"_Well, yeah! Of course it is! It's awesome!" Rainbow Dash managed to crack a smile. This was good, she could feel a surge of relief and excitement. Now she had something to focus on, something she could look forward to. "Well uh...thanks, I guess."_

"_You're welcome! I'm in it, too! This is awesome!" Derpy then produced a clipboard with a pen attached to a string on it, holding it to her with her mouth. "Just sign on the dotted line!"_

_Rainbow Dash took the pen in her mouth, and promptly signed her name. She thanked the cross-eyed Pegasus once more before she flew away. The rainbow-maned daredevil then eagerly flew to her home, her worries forgotten for the moment._

* * *

_**You are cordially invited to participate in the Best Young Flier's Competition to be held in Cloudsdale Stadium. It is to be held upon the first day of Summer.**_

_**Judging will be the acclaimed aerial stunt team known as the Wonderbolts, along with the graced presence of Princess Celestia herself.**_

_**Any kind of aerial stunts, be they fast or graceful, tricks of any sort, so long as nopony is harmed, are encouraged. Do your best, and prove to us that your unique tricks will win the grand prize.**_

_**The aforementioned Grand Prize will be an entire day spent with the Wonderbolts. **_

_**If you wish to participate in these grand events, fill the attached application form and send it back to the return address within two weeks time of receiving this invitation.**_

_**We hope to see you there.**_

_Rainbow Dash must have read over the invitation at least five or six times. She just couldn't believe it! A chance to actually participate in one of the most anticipated competitions in Cloudsdale! With every kind of wonderful prize she could ever have imagined! _

"_A day...with the Wonderbolts! My heroes!" Rainbow Dash gushed in excitement, holding the letter tightly to her chest. "I'm gonna enter this contest and I am going to WIN! Yeah! Me and the Wonderbolts! This is awesome! Best ever! I've got to train! Train hard and get ready! ...Even better! I'll impress them with the SONIC RAINBOOM! I did it once, I'll do it again!"_

_She danced around her living room excitedly, beaming with bright happiness. Her day was made. She felt as if she had flown thousands of miles and came back with nothing but exhilaration and satisfaction, not an ounce of fatigue. Like a wondrous dream come true. Being a Pegasus was the main qualification, but so was especially being a mare. Since she qualified for both, and had some great skills to back it up, she was more than ready for it._

"_I better go tell Fluttershy! This is awesome news! She's going to be so-!"_

_Rainbow Dash paused then. She and Fluttershy weren't...speaking. It had only been barely two hours ago that she turned away from her in scorn. Frustration, annoyance, much like that of an insect buzzing around your ear._

_For the first time that she could recall, Rainbow Dash realized...she couldn't go and tell her. She couldn't share the exciting news with her, to share news that meant so much to her. To the one pony she enjoyed sharing things with. Fluttershy, who had always been there for her, who she had always been there for. Somepony she trusted more than anypony to share this kind of thing._

_The invitation fell from her hoof, floating gently to the floor like a leaf. All of the happiness, excitement, just drained away from her. It showed in how her excited expression had now melted into a look of blank despair. Even her wings were no longer flapping as she lowered herself to the floor. She just felt so stricken, as if offered a huge piece of candy, and then to have it taken away from her. But even worse than that._

_Her cerise eyes then fell on some photos hanging on the wall, and a couple on a dresser below. A lot of them consisted of photos of Fluttershy, and them together. There was one in particular that caught her attention. Much like a lovely photo she had taken of her as a filly, there was another she herself had taken last year._

_The photo was in an intricate frame (provided by Rarity), and depicted Fluttershy sitting in a patch of wildflowers, surrounded by a couple of bunnies, a squirrel, butterflies, a honeybee, and a ferret. The creamy yellow Pegasus was just smiling in great joy, her mane flowing in the wind with tender grace, and the sunlight illuminated all around her in a soft glow._

_Rainbow Dash felt her throat tighten. She remembered that day. She had brought her new camera to show to Fluttershy, and upon seeing her like that, asked if she could take a picture, to which Fluttershy happily agreed to. The photo showcased the moment perfectly, a moment she never wanted to forget. _

_The strange feeling was back again, pooling in her stomach. As if she were looking right at the real Fluttershy._

"_Man, she really is beautiful... Look how happy she is there...Heh, I guess I was lucky to find her in such a perfect moment, wasn't I?" Rainbow Dash murmured to herself, a small trace of a smile curling at her lips. _

_But then it melted into a sad frown before she slumped onto the floor, her ears flattening sadly, and her wings drooping as if they would never flap again._

_All those things she ever said to her...about her...especially that one day against the dragon._

"You're pathetic, Fluttershy! You are and always have been PATHETIC!"

"COME ON! You can fly better than that! Stop lagging behind already!"

"Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down!"

"Well, it _is_ a cliff. You could just, I don't know, _fly_ up here?"

"Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along?"

"Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too."

"Not _your_ fault."

_Many more, before and after that had come as well._

_Trembling a little, Rainbow Dash felt tears stinging her eyes again. She felt ready to sob, but didn't allow herself to cry any further._

"_Darn it! What have I done? I've been so mean and unfair to her all this time! And for what, because she makes me feel weird? All because I'm scared? No! I'm not scared!" Rainbow Dash yelled to herself, holding her head in her hooves. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't even enjoy this without Fluttershy! The others can't even come to Cloudsdale with me to see me compete! I can't compete without her! I...I...I..."_

_A sniffle escaped her. She looked at the photo again, and then pounded her hoof against the floor angrily._

"_Fine! I need her! I need Fluttershy's support! Without her, it's all a bunch of empty meaningless...nothings! I don't know! But what do I do now?"_

_Knock knock knock!_

"_Now what?" Rainbow Dash zipped around to face the front door. Grudgingly, she went over to answer it. "What do you want?"_

_Derpy stood back, her crossed eyes wide and a bit afraid. But she held her ground and held out another envelope to her. "Sorry to bother you, Rainbow Dash! But Fluttershy saw me in town and asked me to give this letter to you. Sure, I'm already off-duty, but I never turn down making a rush delivery! So, here you go!"_

_The anger fading from her countenance, Rainbow Dash took the letter. It was no mistake, the butterfly envelope was definitely Fluttershy's. She thanked Derpy again, then closed the door._

_Quickly, she grabbed the letter opener and tore it open. Taking out the flowery, butterfly stationary, she quickly went to reading the letter._

_**Dearest Rainbow Dash,**_

_**I'm very sorry for what happened earlier. But I'll understand if you maybe don't want to be my friend anymore. Everything you said was correct. I am pathetic, and I need to be more assertive. I don't know how, but I know that you're right. You really shouldn't have to put up with my shyness. All it seems to do is slow you down. You have far more important things you could be doing than dealing with me.**_

_**I'm so sorry. You deserve better.**_

_**Anyway, I wanted to write you this letter because I too had gotten the invitation to the Best Young Fliers Competition in Cloudsdale. So, I knew you had to have gotten yours by now, too!**_

_**No, I won't be participating, but I know you will be. After all, the grand prize will be a day with the Wonderbolts! Oh, Rainbow Dash, I'm so excited for you! I know how much you have always wanted to participate in the competition! Not to mention having the Wonderbolts judging and seeing you in action! This is just wonderful for you, and I know you're going to do very well. Better than well!**_

_**I just wanted you to know, even if you don't want me as a friend, that I will always support you. You follow your dreams, and you do what makes you happiest. I know you can do it, Rainbow. I believe in you. I always have, and I always will. No matter what.**_

_**Best of luck to you, Rainbow! I hope you're getting ready to start your training! Remember to eat plenty of healthy foods, lots of protein, drink plenty of water, and definitely work up your Iron intake, as well! Train as hard as you can and do your best. But don't overwork yourself! Take plenty of rest as well, that's just as important, if not far more important.**_

_**I hope you do well in the competition, you deserve it very much.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Fluttershy**_

_Hooves trembling, eyes stinging with tears, Rainbow Dash felt as though she were hit with a baseball bat, but then fell onto the comfiest cloud ever to be made. Fluttershy just had a way of completely overtaking her like this. With her kindness and sweetness, her caring ways, it made her heart drop. Even at a moment like this, when Fluttershy had to clearly have been upset by the way she yelled at her...and yet still didn't hesitate to extend a hoof in kindness._

"_She really is...the Element of Kindness..." Rainbow Dash managed, her voice cracking. Tears flowed down her cheeks yet again, despite that she tried hard to fight them back. "Even after I'm a jerk...she still shows me kindness... Darn it Fluttershy, why do you have to be so nice?"_

_The strange feeling was back again. It pooled in her stomach like boiling soup sitting in there, then filled with butterflies. Even her heart was beginning to race. She felt warm, really warm, and then her cheeks heated up. What was all of this? Why was she feeling it? She didn't understand it, it scared her all over again._

"_Okay, I was being unfair! I shouldn't act like that with her!" Rainbow Dash admitted out loud, as if she had to speak of this to somepony listening. "Why, just because I'm scared? Scared of this feeling! No, I won't let it take charge of me! The only pony who takes charge of me, is me! I'm going to recruit Fluttershy to being my cheering squad! Yeah! I'll go right now!"_

_Determined, Rainbow Dash flew out the door in a burst of speed._

_She came back a few moments later, filled out the information on the application sheet, tucked it into the return envelope, stamped it, and then flew back out again._

~X~

"-Dash? Rainbow Dash?"

Lost in her thoughts, she could barely hear Fluttershy speaking to her. At least not until the shy pony's whispering were dangerously close to her ear, which made her jump a bit, blinking.

"Huh? What? ...Oh, sorry, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly, her ears flattening in embarrassment. "I was just lost in memories."

"Oh, I see..." Fluttershy smiled a little. "Me too. Sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt."

Normally, she'd chastise her for apologizing for a reason she didn't even need to, but for once, Rainbow Dash just smiled and shook her head. "Nah, don't worry about it, pal."

Pal. It had been a while since she actually called her "pal", hadn't it? She smiled at the thought a little. But in the midst of her thoughts, Rainbow Dash sighed quietly through her nose as she gazed out once more at the darkened landscape, feeling a tinge of distraught stinging at her heart. Part of the very feeling she had once tried hard to avoid.

Avoidance.

There had been a time Rainbow Dash had actively avoided Fluttershy. If she could help it, of course. Why she did, even now, she couldn't quite place a direct answer about it.

Perhaps because she continued to fear the strange feeling. Or perhaps because she was afraid of ever lashing out at her again out of frustration, given that she had a habit of doing so. Maybe it was both. Either way, it pertained to her fear of the feeling and what it brought to her, essentially why she acted out. At least, one reason she acted out on them, anyway.

Those had been lonely days, to say the least. Rainbow Dash felt her ears flatten slightly as she recalled those lonely days. Seeking the company of their friends, especially Applejack, did come to help, even if it wasn't the same. Hanging out with Fluttershy was always different, to be sure.

It even made her think back to the days of Junior Flight Camp, shortly after she had met her once-friend, Gilda. The intriguing fact that she was a Griffon, and that she was just as fast and daring as she was. A fellow daredevil, it had been, at the time, quite a change from hanging around Fluttershy, who was always meek and quiet. Hanging around Gilda was really something, considering they were always competing, playing a prank on somepony, and shared laughs over awesome things.

That had lessened her time with Fluttershy, to which she hadn't even realized at first. She was just glad to hang with someone who could keep up with her for a change. A lot of fun was had, but when the last day came and Gilda had to return to her family in a further cloud city where Griffons resided, it meant that Rainbow Dash lost a cool friend.

~X~

"_You're leaving? Aw, come on! There's still so much to do!" Rainbow Dash protested._

"_Hey, come on, it's not like it'll be forever!" Gilda gave a smirk, placing her claws on her hips. "After all, who could forget somepony as awesome and cool as you, Dash? Don't sweat it, I'll come back again sometime. Then we can have that rematch!"_

"_Really?" Rainbow Dash grinned, feeling better. "You better come back! I'll be waiting to beat you!"_

_Gilda laughed, also grinning. "I hope you'll be hungry by then, because you're going to eat my dust!" She looked back over her shoulder, seeing her family waiting for her. Sighing, she turned back to the Pegasus filly. "I'd better go, Mom and Dad are waiting."_

"_Okay," Rainbow Dash sighed again. "Just um...can we do the chant one more time?"_

"_Again? We just did it this morning!" Gilda said, but she smiled. "Ah, what the hay. Only for you, Dash."_

_The two got into formation together before reciting the ever-known chant, the Junior Speedsters Chant._

"Junior Speedsters are our lives

Sky-bound soars and daring dives

Junior Speedsters, it's our quest

To some day be the very best!_"_

_The two laughed, before Gilda then shook her hoof._

"_See ya around, Dash. Keep on being awesome!"_

"_Heh, you can count on that! See ya, Gilda!"_

_The Griffon winked at her before she then flapped her wings, rejoining her family before they flew off into the horizon. _

_Rainbow Dash watched after her for a few moments, and then sighed a bit heavily. It was going to be tough without such a cool friend like her. She could feel it in her stomach, how much it was going to be...lonely. Lonely without someone as cool and daring as Gilda to keep up with her. What was she going to do now?_

_Right then, some yellow appeared next to her, and a head followed by a soft mane snuggled up next to her. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. She knew this scent...this feeling, and that yellow colour._

_It was Fluttershy._

"_Are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked gently._

_Tears pooled in Rainbow Dash's eyes. She didn't say anything, but she did snuggle against the older filly with gratitude. Normally, she didn't care for such close contact like that. But Fluttershy...just strangely made it bearable. _

_To think that the one friend she had shamefully neglected over Summer Flight Camp to spend time with someone cooler...was still right here waiting for her. She didn't feel so lonely after all. A warm, joyous feeling coursed through her little body, and came to her heart, as if it were melting._

~X~

What it all seemed to come down to, she thought, was that she never quite realized how much she truly missed Fluttershy until she made herself known. All of that was made clear.

Even during her period of actively avoiding her if she could help it, she of course felt inklings of how much she missed her. Especially if she was by herself, doing nothing, going to bed, or getting up in the morning. It was no wonder she always had to be doing something to keep her mind off things, and then the strange feeling wouldn't get to her, and she wouldn't miss Fluttershy to the point that she _had_ to see her.

But at the time, she feared something would come. Fluttershy always had a strange way of bringing out a whole new side to Rainbow Dash that she didn't prefer to show around others. Not unless it counted, anyway.

She felt her heart pound, and warm up all over again. Rainbow Dash trembled slightly, hoping Fluttershy wouldn't notice. Her memories drifted to that one day when the Cutie Mark Crusaders dying to ask her (and ended up talking to her friends) how she had earned her cutie mark. Always proud to tell that story, especially since it also led to her creating the first ever Sonic Rainboom on accident, but having led to a grand finale. The beautiful spectrum of exploding colours had been probably the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen...

But when she shared the story, it was then that Fluttershy revealed how she had heard the sonic boom itself, and had learned to communicate with animals because of it. Everypony else was affected by it in different ways as well, either by seeing the rainbow, or hearing the explosive noise. She even had revealed a very important factor of it, that the six of them were connected to each other before even having met.

It was the first time in such a while, that her smile was directed at Fluttershy, combined with a few threatening tears. It was at that moment, then one soon to follow, that she grew to love the feeling she felt when she was around her.

After it was all over, Rainbow Dash had felt a strange compulsion to take Fluttershy home. She hadn't been sure why, but maybe because it was going to be raining soon and she wanted to make sure she was home safe? She didn't know. But yet, the feeling inside she had always felt even before then was prominent as ever.

~X~

"_Rainbow Dash...thank you so much for taking me home," Fluttershy said softly, looking at her with a bright smile. "I...I...you didn't have to, but...thank you."_

"_Ah, hey, no sweat it, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash waved it off. "Gotta make sure you and the critters are going to be fine when the rain falls, you know! Element of Loyalty and all!"_

_Fluttershy smiled, and looked down with a soft blush. "And um...well, I want to thank you once more, really... If it weren't for you, in so many ways, I would never have gotten my cutie mark. ...Or would have met our friends. You're...you're amazing, Rainbow Dash...you always have been."_

_Rainbow Dash felt struck, and as if her heart just about skipped a beat. She was used to praise, especially from Fluttershy, but at this moment, she felt absolutely...wonderful. To think her accidental Sonic Rainboom could have led to all of this, to bring a connection between them all, and between the two of them. It was...humbling, not to mention very...beautiful in a way._

_All this time, avoiding her, because of her fear of the feeling, or because she feared she would lash out at her again...just felt awful. She didn't want to be away from her. The feeling she felt was actually a wonderful feeling. It was as if she were flying free on a beautiful day, but without the rush and adrenaline. It was the happiness, the joy of the feeling. And it all came through around Fluttershy. She just couldn't avoid it. All it did was make her miss her._

_This wonderful feeling, maybe she still didn't understand it, and maybe she never would, but she liked it. Really liked it. Especially that it happened around her best friend in the world. Somepony she never wanted to leave again._

"_...Fluttershy, come on...you're making me feel silly!" Rainbow Dash laughed a bit. "Oh, what the hay!" She went over to her and gave her a hug. "You're my best friend, Fluttershy, and you better know it!"_

_Fluttershy giggled with delight, and hugged her back. "Oh, I will never forget that. ...You're my best friend too, Rainbow Dash...you're the greatest friend I could ever ask for."_

_A stabbing feeling of guilt coursed through her as Rainbow Dash pulled back from her a bit, looking into her aquamarine eyes. "...Really? Even after I've been such a jerk to you, and even didn't spend much time with you lately?"_

"_Of course," Fluttershy smiled warmly. "Just because friends sometimes hit hardships they can't help...doesn't mean it's worth ending a friendship. You've been my best friend since we were fillies, and I could never let anything like that come between us. Don't ever forget it...I'm always here for you, and I'll always be your friend."_

_Feeling teary again, Rainbow Dash hugged her once more. The feeling escalated, and her heart pounded vigorously. But she didn't care. She welcomed it. She savoured the contact, and the sweet, flowery scent of her best friend. _

"_Fluttershy, darn it, you're too good for me! What'd I do to deserve you?"_

"_I ask myself what I did to deserve you too, Rainbow my dear..."_

_The two Pegasi continued to embrace, even when the clouds rolled in and brought upon some rain. It was at this very moment, no, even earlier back in Sugarcube Corner...that their friendship was finally rekindled. A wondrous moment that Rainbow Dash knew she would never regret this._

~X~

Feeling her cheeks heating up, Rainbow Dash swallowed and tried to think of things that were less...blush-inducing. Flying, kitties, her pet tortoise Tank, bunnies, Daring Doo stories...

Managing to calm her racing heart, she then realized it didn't help.

After their friendship had been rekindled, and better than it had ever been before, Rainbow Dash could recall she spent a lot more time with Fluttershy. The feeling never strayed, but only whole-heartedly remained. There even came the time that physical contact with each other was no longer an issue. She could never believe just how close they could get. Especially since at times, they would snuggle. Not doing anything in particular, just kind of sitting there snuggling.

It was weird.

Sure, Rainbow Dash was no stranger to physical contact with her friends, and oftentimes didn't mind. But in all, she felt the most comfortable getting close to Fluttershy. Personal space and all. She actually enjoyed being that close to her. Someone so soft, sweet, kind, and meek as Fluttershy was kind of like snuggling up to a cloud. Only this cloud was a pony, and could talk to you.

But looking back, especially now, she could understand it. They were getting closer. Their friendship was better than it ever was. They were more comfortable with each other, despite their differences.

Then of course, came the events of Tornado training. At the time, the closest they'd ever been.

Now Rainbow Dash smiled at the memory. It had been then, for the first time in what seemed like forever, that she was prouder of Fluttershy than she could remember ever being. That had been, by far, one of the greater moments of their friendship, to be sure.

'_Yeah, it really was a great time, wasn't it? I never thought that Fluttershy would have been able to muster up the courage like she did, and give it her all. It was awesome for that! ...No, SHE was awesome,_' Rainbow Dash thought, her smile growing. '_I'll never believe it! But I do, I knew she could do it. She just had to try, to believe in herself. All this time, I kept telling her to keep trying and work hard. And she did! Hey, her being there made it even better. Heh...if somepony told me about that maybe last year, I'd have thought they were nuts. Yeah, good ol' Fluttershy... She's the best.'_

Stealing a glance at her best friend, she could see her staring thoughtfully out the window, clearly lost in her thoughts. Rainbow Dash wondered what she was thinking about, what could be on the mind of her little friend?

She took a moment to full admire her profile for a few moments. Fluttershy really was a gorgeous pony. In such an adorable, sweet and bright kind of way. Sure, Rarity was exceedingly beautiful, but even that was universally accepted by any who lay their eyes on her.

Fluttershy was a different story. With her sweet, tender grace, softness, and just how bright she was, feminine charms, made her radiate a soft beauty like no other.

Of course, on an objective level of simply seeing, yes, Rainbow Dash always knew that Fluttershy was attractive. But when she really looked at her, combined with the wondrous feeling in her heart, she could really see something more.

Twilight had always said that sometimes, a pony's inner beauty could reflect within how they look.

That seemed the best to describe Fluttershy. She was truly beautiful, inside and out. But not simply because she was beautiful, but simply because she was Fluttershy.

Heart pounding, Rainbow Dash looked away from her, the blush rising to her cheeks yet again.

Especially since her thoughts now came back to what had happened during the events of fighting against the Changelings, and then the wedding procession soon after.

The heat of the moment. An impulse like no other. A moment she never thought would happen. A moment that struck her heart like never before.

Rainbow Dash felt her heart swell, her body tremble inwardly, her stomach pool with hot soup and butterflies. A shiver coursed up her spine, she could feel as if she were caught in an embarrassing moment, and yet, a moment of pure joy at the same time.

~X~

_Seeing Fluttershy's tactic of tricking her own image Changelings, it gave Rainbow Dash an idea. When three more Changelings taking her own image came near her, she joined in with them, making them think she was one of them._

_'_Thanks, Fluttershy!_' She thought._

_Fluttershy was timidly moving away, coming toward them, unbeknownst to her. But when she turned around, coming to see four Rainbow Dash's ready to ambush her, she immediately cowered in fear. Rainbow Dash hated scaring her friend like this, but knew that she had to. Just long enough that the Changelings wouldn't suspect a thing, and wouldn't see this coming..._

_They all rose up, ready to attack. That was her cue._

_Rainbow Dash smirked, easily kicking aside the two Changelings on her right side. She then delivered a left hook to the Changeling on her left, knocking it aside as well. Free from danger, Fluttershy looked up at her with amazement and widened eyes._

_No words were spoken as Rainbow Dash smiled widely, relieved that her best friend in the world was safe. Protecting her was something she always vowed to do, and was sure glad to uphold. All part of her undying loyalty to her. In all, she felt joyous that Fluttershy was going to be okay. They were all going to be okay. They were going to make it through._

_In all, she was relieved to know she hadn't lost her._

_Whatever came to her, she didn't know, but it was a moment she could never have passed up if she tried._

_Rianbow Dash smiled more, helping up Fluttershy, and then in a moment of weakness...and yet letting her know everything was okay, she had done the one thing she never imagined._

_She kissed her on the nose._

_Fluttershy looked at her with wide, almost frightened eyes, and yet, she didn't move away. She relaxed slightly, and was looking at her with surprise, and yet a dab of curiosity._

_It didn't even occur to Rainbow Dash until later on that she just kissed Fluttershy._

~X~

The blush returned full force.

Rainbow Dash had never kissed anypony at all, except maybe her parents or a relative. But never somepony outside her family. She never even _thought_ of it. Not until the very moment she kissed Fluttershy's nose.

Why did she do that? It had been a mystery, and yet, the stunning revelation that had come to her added a whole new angle to it. The revelation had been almost scary to her, to think she could ever feel this way about it, about anypony. Yet, it was also by then that she fully accepted it. Rekindling her friendship with Fluttershy had been when she liked the feeling, despite its mystery to what it meant.

Now she knew. Since she had all that time to enjoy it, and now fully realize it, it was almost no wonder she could accept it now. What else could she do? Nopony could help how they felt about anything. It was just how it worked. Even if before, she never thought she could feel it. But it did. Rainbow Dash knew she had no choice but to face it. Like the daredevil she was...she could never turn down a good challenge.

It was how she came to see it. A challenge. But rather than a physical challenge that included flying, a sport, a game, it was a challenge of the mind. Of the heart.

Rainbow Dash exhaled quietly, feeling her heart pound all the more. It had been at the moment she kissed Fluttershy's nose, and had been thinking of it after everything was okay again.

During the wedding procession, aside from having stood next to each other on occasion, they had also been further away from each other. Especially during the reception. Fluttershy just didn't go near her at all. As much as she herself had wanted to, she just couldn't muster up her own courage. Not until now.

Of course, she was distracted at times too. She had been dancing with Soarin' every now and then, just happy to be in the presence of one of her idols. Hanging out with the Wonderbolts for a while had been part of the highlight of the evening, to be sure. Of course, Rarity had even dropped a not-so-subtle hint about the possibility of Rainbow being the next bride, to...well, who would you think?

But Rainbow Dash denied any of that nonsense. She admired and respected the Wonderbolts completely. She had fun dancing with Soarin', she enjoyed conversing with them. But romantically? That was silly. She wanted to fly with them, she wanted to perform with them, hang out with them, not _kiss_ them! The idea of romance with either of them made her feel awkward. She never even thought of any of them romantically. Just as awesome teammates or friends one day, if she ever came to join.

She did like Soarin', he was fun and laid-back, and was enjoyable to talk with. Spitfire was nice and kind, despite how much of a daredevil she could be in the air, but she was calm and level-headed, but had a fun sense of humour.

But beyond that, the idea of romance with either one just made her feel funny. And not in a good way. That was fine though, she was content knowing where she stood.

After all, her heart by now, belonged to somepony else.

Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy once more, feeling her throat tighten. Her revelation had not been easy, and yet, she fully accepted it now. There was no turning back. No denying it. Her heart pounded, she felt sweaty, she felt shivery, she felt too hot, all of these conflicting feelings were getting to her. As if she would burst.

The feeling, all along, had been love. More than just the feeling of friendship. It was more than that.

It was that time, and this night, that Rainbow Dash knew, and accepted one simple, yet very complex factor about the strange feeling she had always felt around Fluttershy.

She was in love with her.


	3. Fluttershy

It had been several minutes since Rainbow Dash joined her in the car, then another several minutes since they last spoke to each other.

Fluttershy could see that Rainbow Dash was oftentimes staring into space, looking out the window, down at the seat below her, or to the side. Sometimes she chuckled, mostly she smiled, other times she looked thoughtful, sometimes she looked a little sad. Sometimes she sighed through her nose. Otherwise, it was very quiet.

The cyan Pegasus had said that she was lost in memories. It was probably what she was even thinking about at the moment, and why she was so quiet.

A little swallow formed in Fluttershy's throat before she gazed back out the window. Memories. Yes, she too was lost in them.

Her memories even drifted back to that very day they first met. Their first day of Summer Flight Camp. While at the time, she had just about begged her parents _not_ to send her to camp, she was by now forever grateful that they did.

She smiled at the memory. She knew that if it wasn't for going to camp, she would never have met her dearest friend.

~X~

"_All right, Miss Fluttershy, here is your room. You'll be sharing it with another camper, and you may of course take whichever bunk isn't occupied." Sky Blue told her sweetly. "Lights out is at nine. At the Mess Hall, breakfast is served at seven until nine. Then lunchtime will be from noon to one, with dinner from five to seven. If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask me or any of the teachers and administrators."_

_Fluttershy nodded, looking down at the floor. "...Th-thank you," She sighed sadly, hoping the receptionist wouldn't notice._

_Sky Blue, however, having dealt with children many times before, most especially those who were afraid or homesick. She smiled, and knelt down at the filly's level, placing a hoof on her shoulder. "Hey, it's all right, sweetheart. I know this must be tough for you, isn't it? Are you homesick?"_

"_...A little...but it's...it's not that," Fluttershy admitted. "I...I just...I just can't fly...and I...just...I don't think anypony will like me."_

"_Awww," Sky Blue said softly, and then met her eyes. "You know what, Fluttershy? I've dealt with fillies and colts who go through this all the time. You just have to give it some time, and let yourself get out there. Just do you best, that's all anypony could ever ask for. And even if you still fail, at least you will know you gave it your all. Kind of like...finishing a race, even though you don't win."_

_Blinking her teary eyes, Fluttershy looked up at the compassionate receptionist with awe. "...Really?"_

"_Definitely," Sky Blue smiled more. "You're going to do just fine, Fluttershy. You'll see. Like I said, if you need help at all, you know you can come to any one of us for assistance. We're here for all you campers, and you can take my word for it."_

_Smiling a bit, Fluttershy thanked the receptionist, and then managed to bravely step into her room. Sky Blue smiled and then closed the door behind her to give the fillies some privacy to settle in._

_Almost immediately, Fluttershy took notice of a filly hanging up a Wonderbolts poster on one of the walls. She placed her saddlebags on the bottom bunk (which she could see wasn't occupied) and watched her for a moment. _

_She was so cute! Her coat was sky blue, her mane and tail were fuzzy, containing the colours of the rainbow. When she turned around, hovering in midair on her little wings, she faced Fluttershy, and the said filly felt her insides warm up. Her eyes were magenta, just adding all the more to her striking features._

"_Hey!" The rainbow-maned filly greeted as she lowered herself to the floor. "I'm Rainbow Dash! I'm gonna be your roomie! Who're you?"_

"_Um...um..." Fluttershy looked nervously at her filly roommate, who she now noticed was smaller than she was. "I'm..." She mumbled in response._

"_Huh? What'd you say? I didn't catch that," Rainbow Dash came closer to her._

"_I'm..." She mumbled again._

"_Speak up, can't hear you."_

"_...-shy."_

"_Oh come on, speak up!"_

"_Fluttershy!" Fluttershy burst in a loud whisper, her eyes squeezing shut._

_When she opened them, Rainbow Dash was grinning. "There we go! Now how hard was that?"_

_Fluttershy blushed a bit, looking at the filly shyly. "Um...well I..." She looked around the room for something that she could MAYBE talk about, and bit her lip. Her eyes then fell on the Wonderbolts poster. "Um...that's...a...n-nice poster of the Wonderbolts..."_

_Rainbow Dash's grin grew as she nodded rapidly. "Isn't it? They're the best fliers in Equestria! First only to me!" She winked at her. "Aren't they awesome? Do you like them too? Aren't they the best?"_

"_Um...well I...well...not...actively..." Fluttershy admitted. She saw the rainbow-maned filly's expression drop into a look of disappointment. For whatever reason, it kind of...hurt her to see her like that. As if she had just been slapped. She cleared her throat. "I mean...I certainly don't hate them. I mean...I respect them, I admire them... And um...well, if you like them...well, I'm fine with that. I-I support that. You like what you like...you know?" She hoped that came out right._

_Rainbow Dash studied her for a moment, her eyes a bit wide with surprise. But then she grinned again, bringing a hoof around her shoulders. "Well, thanks! Hey, listen, I like you. So you can sit with me for breakfast! I'm starved!"_

_A little smile crossed Fluttershy's face. Did this mean she made a friend? Oh, she hoped so! At least her roommate liked her, which was a relief._

* * *

_As it were, they were separated for the day due to different sects they had to be in that morning, much to Fluttershy's dismay. She was all alone, surrounded by other fillies and colts for orientation. She felt...lonely. Lonelier than when she had arrived at camp. Did Rainbow Dash still like her? Did she still want to be friends? So many questions!_

_Fluttershy lay on the cloud ground, her head on her forehooves, and sighed. The first day at camp had started good, but now, she wasn't sure if it was a good day at all. What if Rainbow Dash had found cooler friends? Someponies she preferred to hang out with than her? _

_It would be no wonder, considering how fun and cool the rainbow-maned filly was. Wouldn't she do better with other fillies who were cool? And not quiet, shy, clumsy Fluttershy?_

"_You're up, Fluttershy!" The counselor, a purple Pegasus by the name of Wind Storm. "All right kiddo, stand up and show us how high you can fly."_

_All the other kids were staring at her, which made Fluttershy nervous. She stood up, her gangly limbs trembling. Her little wings flapped noisily in a blur as she tried to lift herself off the ground, but couldn't. She tried harder, harder, even willing her body to move. But no success._

_Snickers and whispers were heard amidst the other fillies and colts, which were making Fluttershy even more nervous. Her wings flapped harder, sweat rolled down her forehead, as she tried hard to lift herself off the ground. Eventually, her hooves left the cloud below her! She smiled as she realized she was doing it! _

_But when she looked down, she could see she was barely a few inches off the ground. Not at all impressive. That was when her wings receded to her sides, and she fell to the cloud ground with a soft phoomp. Almost immediately, the other fillies and colts began to laugh hysterically. It was no wonder, the rest of them could fly, especially higher off the ground!_

"_Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can hardly fly!" They began to chant, pointing at her and laughing._

_Fluttershy didn't even hear anypony trying to call her back as she ran away, crying._

* * *

"_They're right...I can't fly...I just can't!" Fluttershy whimpered to herself, tears rolling down her face. "I shouldn't have wasted their time like that..."_

"_Hey look, it's Klutzershy!"_

"_Haha! Pitiful for a Pegasus!"_

"_Fluttershy can hardly fly!"_

_A few colts and fillies were close by, now pointing and laughing at her. Fluttershy whimpered, placing her hooves over her eyes and flattening her ears. She just wanted them to go away! She curled into a ball, feeling so scared and alone as they continued to laugh and taunt her._

_There was then a rushing breeze, and she could feel a presence land next to her, while the bullies got quiet._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" Came a familiar voice. "Beat it, you numbskulls, and don't let me catch you tormenting my friend again!"_

_Grumbling, the bullies walked off, she could hear them retreating. Fluttershy sniffled, and opened her eyes, looking up to see Rainbow Dash standing next to her. Said filly smiled and approached her, gently touching her nose with her hoof._

"_Hey...you okay, Fluttershy? I'm sorry those bullies got to you, though. But what do they know!" Rainbow Dash shook her head. "But you're fine now, they're gone."_

"_...Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy managed to sit up, wiping her eyes. "Did...did you mean that?"_

"_Mean what?" Rainbow Dash tilted her head curiously._

"_When you said...you called me...a...your...your friend..." Fluttershy looked down shyly, her voice dropping._

_Rainbow Dash blinked, but then she grinned. "Of course I did, Fluttershy! I wouldn't have said that if I didn't mean it! Of course you're my friend! I already said I liked you, and wanted to sit with you for breakfast, didn't I?"_

_Looking at the filly once more, seeing that there was indeed no irony, doubt or deceit in her excited cerise eyes, Fluttershy felt herself smile once more. She could not believe that someone as cool and experienced as Rainbow Dash was willing to be her friend, willing to stand up for her. It was the nicest thing anypony had ever done for her. She felt a compulsion to hug her, but held it back._

"_Rainbow Dash...I...I...well I...well...um... I just wanted to say...that means so much to me. Nopony has ever wanted to be my friend...I...You're my friend, too..." Fluttershy said softly, barely looking at her._

"_All right! And don't you worry, Fluttershy, I've always got your back! I won't let those meanie idiots pick on you!" Rainbow Dash promised, siding up beside her. "Now come on, we've got some free time, why don't I show you some tricks I can do?"_

_Watching, yes. Fluttershy could do that. Not to mention, she was curious as to what Rainbow Dash could do, despite what she'd been told over breakfast. She nodded, and then happily followed the filly. Her smile never left her face, as she felt her entire body just warm up with happiness. She made a friend. Somepony who liked her, and would be there for her. She hoped with all her heart, that she could be there for Rainbow Dash, too._

* * *

"_Not bad, Fluttershy! You can do it! Wow, ever since you got your cutie mark, you've been getting better!" Rainbow Dash praised, grinning._

"_Really? You think so?" Fluttershy beamed._

"_Sure I do! Maybe you're not fast like me, but...well, I guess it's kinda cool you can actually stay in the air like that! You never could before, but now you can!" Rainbow Dash shrugged a bit, and then landed on the cloud near her, laying down next to her._

"_...I'm glad I managed to improve. ...I mean, I may never get to be as fast as you, bu that's all right. ...I mean, I'm just glad to be able to at least fly somehow." Fluttershy rolled onto her back, looking up at the sky above them. _

_A sense of warmth and peace coursed over her yet again, something she hadn't felt in a long time...not since she had discovered the wonderful creatures on the ground below. Realizing that down there was where she truly wanted to be. At least, one day, even if not right this moment. Getting back up to Cloudsdale from the ground did still prove to be a challenge for her, since the search party Pegasi had to take her back up when they found her the first time. By now, her flying was fairly efficient, despite not being the level of a normal Pegasus. _

_It was all right. Fluttershy knew that she would use her flying as a source of convenience, which worked better for her in the long run. Becoming fast and even doing stunts just wasn't her thing. Not when she preferred to slow down, smell the roses, and tend to her new animal friends._

_Besides, Rainbow Dash flew fast enough for the both of them. She was perfectly content just watching her best friend take on all the fast flying and aerial stunts she herself could never do. It made her feel proud, because she knew it made Rainbow Dash happy. That was what truly mattered to her. It never failed to entice the warmest happiness in her heart._

"_Yeah! You came a long way, too!" Rainbow Dash rolled over, and then climbed on top of Fluttershy in a rare act of close, physical affection. Something she only ever seemed to express around her and nopony else, especially when they were alone together. The smaller filly lay over her, making herself comfortable._

"_So did you, Rainbow..." Fluttershy said softly, looking up into the wide, happy eyes of her best friend._

"_Aw, come on!" Rainbow Dash blushed a bit. "You praise me enough already! Time you had a little bit thrown your way, too! You deserve it, Fluttershy!"_

_Fluttershy giggled a bit, leaning up and nuzzling their noses sweetly. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash... Your encouragement really...really...m-means...a lot to me..."_

_The rainbow-maned filly's eyes widened upon this admittance, but she grinned widely. "D'awww! Fluttershy, seriously, you're making me blush now! But um...you're welcome?"_

_Now the creamy yellow filly laughed with delight as she brought her hooves around her smaller friend in a joyous embrace. "Oh, Rainbow Dash...you're my best friend!"_

"_D'aww, and you're mine too, Fluttershy! We're always gonna be best friends!" Rainbow Dash laughed, and hugged her back, nuzzling under her chin. "Nothing's gonna change that!"_

"_No, never..." Fluttershy agreed whole-heartedly._

~X~

Upon remembering their little fillyhood promise, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel her heart sink. Thinking of that cute little memory oftentimes brought on the thoughts of the aftermath. Which didn't happen until many years later, but had been, at the time, a realization that maybe that little fillyhood promise would be gone forever.

It broke Fluttershy's heart when she thought of it, at least at the time. Of course, she no longer worried of it, considering that her friendship with Rainbow Dash was better than it ever had been...but even now it did still create tension in her heart. As if it were going to burst and yet crumble with sorrow.

There were two bits of this.

First off, had been the confrontation against the dragon that had nested in a cave far off in the mountains outside of Ponyville. Fluttershy had never felt more scared...and that was saying something, especially at the time. She was afraid of dragons, and still was to this day. Back then, it was practically debilitating, especially in how she was even afraid of speaking up against it to her friends.

What manifested, despite her assertive anger toward the dragon for _daring_ harm her friends, Fluttershy could never forget a certain aspect. She knew Rainbow Dash, at the time, was completely annoyed with her. No patience, no nonsense. She was not willing to let it slow them down. Fluttershy had felt just so ashamed of herself for having put her best friend in such a position. She may have stood up to the dragon, but even before and after, it didn't completely overshadow the shame she felt. To think she disappointed somepony, especially Rainbow Dash, just that much.

Fear and shame, two emotions she felt easily at the time. As if the fear slowly dissolved like a melting ice cream cone, with the shame re-freezing it all over again.

Later following, there was that time when she had been called pathetic. Pathetic for her lack of any proud flying skills, pathetic of her lack of assertiveness. Just plain pathetic. To which her own best friend all too frustratedly poured into her. Looking back, it was a combination of tough love...and yet, misguided frustrations. She knew better now than to take that personally, but at the time, she had been hurt. Her heart torn to pieces, her mane and tail drooping, and her body weak. It had been one of the worst times of her life, second only to her days of being bullied in Flight School and Junior Flight Camp.

And by her own _best friend_. Who she had thought, at the time, hated her, and would have wanted a better, cooler friend.

Fluttershy swallowed, and stole a glance at the cyan Pegasus. There was no trace of anger or frustration there. Instead, she seemed calm, serene, and of course, thoughtful. As if she had a lot on her mind, but was calmly thinking of them rather than flailing and about to pull her mane out. She giggled a bit under her breath, before her mind returned to that sad, yet, lifting memory.

~X~

"_Then why don't you DO something about it? Just sitting there and spouting out words about it don't do a thing! Be more assertive, more confident! You're pathetic, Fluttershy! You are and always have been PATHETIC!"_

_It took all of Fluttershy's strength, what little she even had left, not to break down into sobs. All that she could muster was her body trembling, and the tears streaming from her eyes like twin rivers. She looked up, and for a brief moment, could see a flash of regret in Rainbow Dash's eyes before she then flew away. Faster than she could comprehend, since it was only mere seconds before she was barely visible on the line of the horizon ahead._

_Now alone, Fluttershy dashed into her house (which she had been standing close to), the door slamming behind her, and collapsed onto the fainting couch, crying uncontrollably. Her heart shattered with each sob, her stomach clenched, and even her head was beginning to ache from all of her crying. A few of her animal friends overheard her crying, or had seen her running into her home, all came in to gather around her. A toad joined in, from where he had been sitting in a bowl of water set out for him. He croaked sadly, while the other animals tittered and squeaked._

_Fluttershy lifted her head, sniffling and sobbing, looking at her animal companions with sad, but grateful eyes._

"_Oh...I'm so sorry, my friends...I don't mean to get so upset... We just...Rainbow and I...we had an argument...Or...well, she was arguing with me...and I just took it," she sniffled, laying her head on her hooves. "She yelled at me...calling me pathetic..."_

_Mr. Toady croaked sadly._

"_Oh, I know..." Fluttershy said softly, and looked to see a tortoise slowly approaching the gathering. She smiled sadly at him, too. "But she was right! If she had just yelled out something stupid that I knew wasn't true...that would be one thing...but she was right! I am pathetic!" She began to sob again, her withers trembling hard._

_The tortoise made a croaking noise as well, not quite akin to Mr. Toady, but it was the only way to describe it. Hummingway twittered softly, landing on her mane._

"_I know, I know... But she's right. I have no assertiveness, and I don't even work hard at flying better," Fluttershy whimpered. "She...she deserves so much better than somepony like me."_

_Angel Bunny frowned as he hopped up in front of her face, bopping her on the nose in a scolding way._

"_But it's true, Angel!" Fluttershy whined. "I do nothing but slow her down, irritate her, and I...I'm just not her! I never can be...she deserves somepony who is just like her...who can keep up with her and participate in what she wants. She doesn't need me..."_

_Once more, Angel frowned and then slapped her, shaking his head. Hummingway twittered in agreement, while Mr. Toady croaked. The tortoise just looked up at her. A squirrel squeaked, and patted her mane._

"_Don't try to deny it, my friends. It's true. So please...there's no need to sugarcoat it. I have to accept it. Rainbow Dash may not want to be my friend...and I understand that," Fluttershy managed to sit up a bit. "But I will always be there if she needs me. ...I...I just can't hate her...not for this. Well...I just hope she'll still follow her dreams, and will be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for her..."_

_The animals were about to respond, but there was a loud knocking at her front door. Fluttershy's head shot up like lightning, her teary eyes widening as she gazed at the door. Could it be?_

"_Is it she?" Fluttershy murmured to herself, wiping her eyes with her hooves. "Um...coming! Just...just a minute!" She called to the door._

_Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see that she was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears stained her cheeks and muzzle, and even her mane was a bit askew. Quickly, she went to the bathroom splash her face in some cold water. She then brushed her mane, applying herself to look as presentable as possible. Through some careful strokes of the brush, she managed to secure the blossom pink locks to a fair set. _

_Once finished, she exited the bathroom and came to the front door, opening it. Much to her dismay, or relief, she wasn't sure, Derpy Hooves was at the door with a golden envelope in her mouth._

"_Oh, hello, Derpy," Fluttershy managed a little smile. "You...have mail for me?"_

"_Yes, I do!" Derpy dropped the envelope into the yellow Pegasus' waiting hoof. "It's a special delivery!" She reached into her mailbag, producing a clipboard with a pen attached to it on a string. "Sign here on the line!"_

_Fluttershy nodded, taking the pen in her mouth and doing so. She offered Derpy a little tip of a few bits, and a muffin before the mailmare was on her merry way. When she closed the door and sat herself at the table to look over the letter, she came to see, to her surprise, that it was a letter from Cloudsdale. Given the official seal, it had to have been._

_A thought occurred to her. Could this be...?_

_Upon reading the letter, her eyes went wide. It was an invitation to participate in the Best Young Fliers competition. Because she was of age and a Pegasus, it was no wonder she was sent one, since she technically qualified under those terms. Despite that, it wasn't for her, and she simply wouldn't accept it. That was fine, it was optional, anyway._

_But the fact she received this letter meant something else entirely. That meant Rainbow Dash received an invitation, too! Fluttershy knew how much she had always wanted to participate in the competition, especially since the Wonderbolts would be the judges, and the whole event would be witnessed by Princess Celestia herself. It was an exciting event for any Pegasus, to be sure. And for one like Rainbow Dash, it was no wonder that this competition would be up her alley._

"_Oh, this is wonderful! I just know Rainbow Dash will want to participate! I have to find her and tell her how much I-" Fluttershy paused then, a sinking feeling coursing in her stomach. _

_She and Rainbow Dash were no longer speaking._

_Immediately, her countenance grew saddened once again. How, for one moment, her sorrows were forgotten. She was a balloon that had been inflated, but then was cruelly popped with a pin. A searing pain came to her heart as the creamy yellow Pegasus slumped on the floor, the invitation gently leafing down from her hoof. Tears pooled in her eyes, falling once more down her cheeks._

"_Now I can't even support her during the competition..." Fluttershy sniffled. "But what good would that be, anyway? I could never be the supporter to her that I wish I was. That she truly deserves, no less... But I just wish she knew that I do still hope that she will succeed..."_

_Sniffling a bit, she looked down at the invitation, then the envelope. Then upon a pencil sitting in a cup on her table, along with some flowery butterfly stationary, and some personalized envelopes. An idea struck her._

"_I know...I'll write her a letter. She can read it at her leisure...and maybe somehow...it will be a way for her to know that I support her...even if she won't be my friend anymore..." Fluttershy smiled a bit as she thought of it. "At least it might make me feel better..."_

_With her thoughts at ease, managing to comfort her even just a bit, Fluttershy retrieved the pencil and some paper. She sat down, getting to work on writing the letter to Rainbow Dash._

~X~

Snapping out of her thoughts for a moment, she looked to the other Pegasus curiously once again. What was she thinking about? Whatever it was, she seemed a bit...tense. It worried her, bringing a stinging feeling of concern in her stomach.

Before she could think, already she spoke up to get Rainbow Dash's attention, "Rainbow Dash? ...Rainbow Dash?"

"Huh? What? ...Oh, sorry, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly, her ears flattening in embarrassment. "I was just lost in memories."

"Oh, I see..." Fluttershy smiled a little. Looked like she wasn't the only one lost in her thoughts, to be sure. "Me too. Sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt."

Rainbow Dash was silent for a few moments, but then smiled and shook her head. "Nah, don't worry about it, pal."

She then went back to staring out the window, looking contemplative, but a lot less tense than earlier. Fluttershy exhaled softly, relieved that she seemed to be okay. She too returned her gaze to the nighttime landscape as it rolled by. Her mind at ease, it was then that memories of not so long ago came to her.

Tornado Day.

Fluttershy's wings flapped lightly in response to the thought, offering a little draft before they closed at her sides. The memory of those faithful events tended to bring in mixed feelings, especially with how she acted at times. But it never did overshadow how proud she was of herself for having managed to overcome the adversities.

One thing she could never forget, aside from how Rainbow Dash openly expressed how proud she was of her on different occasions throughout the process, but more simply, her smiles. The way she smiled when she first accepted going to training, the way she smiled when she showed up after training herself to work harder, and then most especially, when in the tornado, the way her best friend just lit up and smiled with so much relief and joy. To think, she could have ever possibly meant that much to somepony. It warmed her heart, gave her a sense of purpose and happiness. To be there for somepony, somepony you trusted and cherished deeply. That they want you there just as much as you wanted them there.

Fluttershy, like Pinkie Pie, enjoyed making anypony and animals smile. Especially when doing something nice for them. Nothing made her happier than to make others happy. It was a gift, a joy she could never tire of. The sense of making someone happy always lifted her heart, filled her with its comforting essence, and wonderful tinglings of joy. How it seemed to embrace her, akin to a warm blanket next to a fire, or falling asleep on the most comfortable bed with so many comfy pillows. Or a cloud. Yes, a cloud.

She loved to make her friends smile. She loved to make Rainbow Dash smile.

Glancing toward the other mare, Fluttershy just couldn't help but take her in a little. To her, Rainbow Dash had always been cute, but as she grew up, she was actually very attractive in a way. Her lean body prone with toned but thin muscles, her windsept mane and tail, the colours of the rainbow adorning them, and her cyan coat. She really was pretty, especially since she cleaned up nicely. Fluttershy could remember her gala dress and accessories all too well, in how they not only complimented her style and personality beautifully, but managed to enhance her good looks without drastically altering her. Then came her bridesmaid gown. Similar, with the same kind of rainbow pattern, but with a trim that was akin to fluffy white clouds, and the standard wreath of flowers in her hair. She really did, if anything, look beautiful.

Fluttershy felt her heart skip a beat, and a warm, tingling feeling washed over her stomach. Why was she thinking this? And why did it seem to bring forth such feelings? A feeling of strange tingles, and yet, warm fuzziness?

This strange feeling, what did it mean? Why did it only ever seem to occur around Rainbow Dash, of all ponies? It didn't make any sense.

Yet, Fluttershy knew, deep down, it meant something. She was almost afraid of what it could have been. While unsure of it, for the most part, she did have a feeling it could have meant more than she thought it did. It almost scared her. She wasn't even sure if she would fully accept it.

Just when did she start feeling this?

After all, she had known Rainbow Dash for a long time, since fillyhood, and it was only months ago that their friendship was rekindled, growing to be better than it ever had been. Naturally, it made her happy to be such good friends with her. Their bond meant the world to her, in so many ways. To her heart, her mind, everything. She was truly grateful for their friendship, and thanked Celestia and Luna every day for having gifted her life with such wonderful friends.

But what did this feeling mean? When did it kindle?

Fluttershy searched her mind for answers. Whether or not it manifested before or after the stunning revelation that had been made back when Rainbow Dash revealed her side of the story in how she earned her cutie mark to the Cutie Mark Crusaders was a mystery. But it did seem the most likely. She just wasn't sure if she even realized it, if ever at all.

Aside from little moments, Fluttershy just never thought beyond it. Any closeness they ever had, to her, was nothing. It was something she became very comfortable with, and even enjoyed. She liked establishing physical contact with Rainbow Dash, getting in each other's personal space, she had no problem with it whatsoever. She liked hugging, she liked nose-nuzzling, she liked snuggling, little muzzle nuzzles. Sweet little gestures of affection, she felt more comfortable sharing these with Rainbow Dash than anypony. Rarity, probably was a bit of an exception, considering how close they were as well. But nothing further, and it didn't happen very often.

The feeling never quite crossed her mind until earlier on. Much earlier on, during the battle with the Changelings. It manifested, making it known to her mind completely, during that one little moment in the midst of the intense battle against the doppelganger creatures.

When Rainbow Dash kissed her.

Kissing.

Fluttershy had never been kissed by anypony outside her family. Rainbow Dash was the first to ever initiate such contact. She wasn't even embarrassed by it, she just kept smiling on, looking as relieved and joyous as ever. Despite the feeling of the kiss, Fluttershy couldn't help but have felt reassured. She knew she was going to be okay. They were all going to be okay. It was all she needed to keep going.

The kiss.

Feeling her heart pound, Fluttershy looked away yet again, her cheeks heating up. The kiss was..._amazing_. The way it had sent tingles through her body, shivers up her spine, and her stomach pooling with fluttering butterflies. It had been that brief little contact of Rainbow Dash's lips against her nose, that she realized there was something there.

Something there.

It just about scared Fluttershy. Yet, deep down, the wondrous feeling of the kiss just never left. She couldn't stop thinking about it. That was partly why it felt scary to her, given that it never happened before, that the feeling was so new, and that it felt wonderful. More wonderful than it should have?

That too, was the question. What was Rainbow Dash's motive behind it? The obvious answer was that it was the heat of the moment. Maybe she even threw it in because she wanted to reassure Fluttershy all the more, that she was the real Rainbow Dash. That everything was going to be okay.

In all honesty, she didn't have to. But she did anyway. Why?

That one little moment made her think of so many sweet things Rainbow Dash ever did for her. Not because she had to, but really because she _wanted_ to.

The physical contact they just about always had, especially snuggling and nuzzling. When Rainbow Dash not only woke her up to take her along, but let her go in front of her to get Cider on the first morning Cider Season. Even after the line was ridiculously long. When Rainbow Dash had gone with her to the butterfly migration. Something she knew Rainbow Dash would never go for, but just went anyway. When they grabbed onto each other tightly before falling into the water when trying to stop Spike the giant dragon version of himself. Okay, that was a sillier example, but it stood.

Fluttershy blushed. Rainbow Dash really did do so many wonderful things just to make her happy...and in turn, must've made herself happy in the long run, too.

Was that why she kissed her?

As much as Fluttershy knew that it was a logical answer, compared to things the cyan Pegasus did for her before...it felt incomplete. A puzzle that was nearly finished, but missing one piece. She just couldn't put her hoof on it, not completely, and wondered just what it could have meant. Did she even want to know? That too, was part of it, whether or not she even wanted to know.

On one hoof, she was curious and wanted some answers. But on the other hoof, she feared knowing would really compromise everything. Most especially due to her uncertainty of the situation. Prior to everything, she hadn't even realized it. What did that say about her?

Fluttershy touched her nose for a moment. The nose, while a sensitive place, shouldn't lead to some life-changing moment from a kiss. If it had been below it, on her...lips... She almost shuddered at the thought. If a kiss on her nose felt that good, she could only imagine how it would have felt if Rainbow Dash had kissed her on the mouth. Her cheeks heated up like an oven at the thought.

'_What am I thinking...Rainbow Dash is my best friend...she wouldn't! That's...why she even kissed me, right? Because we're just that close? ...Right? I mean...we snuggle...we have no problems...getting close...and well...I suppose the fact she kissed me could just be a way of us getting closer, right?_

The thought was somewhat relieving, and yet, on a strange level, it wasn't. Fluttershy just wasn't sure _what_ to think at this point.

She relayed the evening in her head for a moment, hoping it would bring some answers. After the battle against Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings was won, thanks to the Power of Love, the wedding proceeded as planned. The way it was supposed to be. It did make Fluttershy smile at how the real Princess Cadance was so kind and nice to her, and to her birds, how she just let them sit on her mane and body, and her hoof, all the while she demonstrated their performance to her.

The wedding proceeded as planned from there on. Fluttershy had been to weddings before, but this had been her first wedding to which she was a participant in the important event, especially in a _royal_ wedding, no less. Having been able to conduct her bird friends to provide the music was truly an honour. It warmed her heart, and she could feel proud of herself for not having succumbed to stage fright. Then again, that was also partly due to everypony's attention being on the bride. It worked perfectly, for her to be able to provide the music as she always enjoyed doing, without everypony's eyes on her.

All that love. Fluttershy could feel her heart melting as she could recall just seeing all the love between Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadance. Love. It really was a beautiful thing. She couldn't help but agree with anypony who had ever said that going to a wedding, where a couple so in love were marrying, made you yourself want to find love like that one day. And in a sense, it did. Fluttershy just couldn't help but want to one day find love like that, and marry that pony, to spend the rest of her life with them.

Her eyes cast once again to the mare sitting beside her. Rainbow Dash was smiling then as she gazed out the window, looking relaxed. Fluttershy smiled a bit too, feeling her cheeks heat up all over again.

'_Where was I? ...Oh, yes, the wedding...we hadn't seen much of each other at all, did we?'_

That had been a little strange to her, and yet, at the time (while trying to hide the feeling), she had attributed it to them having been busy. After all, she saw Rainbow Dash conversing with the Wonderbolts, and then occasionally dancing with Soarin'. For whatever reason, Fluttershy felt...slightly uncomfortable with that. But why? She was happy for her best friend to be able to dance with one of them and hang out with them. Just that dancing... It didn't make sense, she had been trying to give her best friend some space, especially since she felt nervous about the kiss. But why did that bother her at all? It didn't make sense.

It especially bothered her with Rarity had whispered to her that the next bride could be Rainbow Dash...to Soarin'.

Something about that remark really stung Fluttershy. She didn't understand why, which bothered her even more. So many questions filled her mind, jumbling and frazzling her brain, to the point that she just excused herself to go get some punch. Ever since that moment, she hadn't cast her eyes toward her best friend the rest of the evening, not unless she absolutely had to.

After it was over, and everypony who wanted to head home to Ponyville, that was what led to now. Fluttershy hadn't been able to sleep, then Rainbow Dash, claiming the same sentiment, came to join her in the car.

Everything still did beg the question.

'_What does it mean? What does it mean?_'

She looked toward Rainbow Dash once again, feeling her throat tighten. A strange compulsion overcame her, filling her heart with eager anticipation, her stomach quivered with butterflies, shivers running up and down her spine, and her own breathing quickening ever slightly. Why was she even thinking to do this? Why was her body betraying her, when her mind tried all it could to (pointlessly) deny it? Why was her heart telling her to do it?

Fluttershy pushed all thoughts aside, and then went through with it. She scooted closer, just a bit, and then...

Lay her head against Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

She felt the cyan mare stiffen with surprise, along with a short breath escaping her. But within a second or so, Rainbow Dash not only relaxed and let her, but she even leaned her head against hers, gently nuzzling.

This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

**Yes, that tortoise mentioned in the flashback is Tank. ;) Before he became Tank.**

**There's one last chapter to go. :D I hope you'll all enjoy it. :)**


	4. Extroversion

**This is the final chapter, everypony! I want to thank all of for this! :D Credit goes to ugugg93 from for having given me the ideals of this story.  
**

**The ending is intentional. It's up to you, and that's all I shall say about it.**

**So, one last thing, there are two Stephen King references in this. One of which is kind of obvious, and the other is so brief in passing, you might miss it. But if you find them, yay. X3**

**Enjoy, everypony.**

* * *

Needless to say, Rainbow Dash had been slightly taken aback when Fluttershy leaned her head onto her shoulder. It had been very unexpected at this moment, considering the mild tension in the air between them. Of course, she was far from complaining. Why think of it, when you could just enjoy it?

That's exactly what Rainbow Dash decided to do. The goofy smile didn't leave her face as she relaxed, gently leaning her head against Fluttershy's in return. Fluttershy's sweet flowery scent filled her nose, adding to the comforting atmosphere around her. Her mane, the softest thing her hooves had ever touched were gently brushed against her fur, which had her fighting back the urge to both sniff it and bury her face in it, but was still a wonderful addition to this little moment. Rainbow Dash felt her heart swell, her insides grow warm, and even her cheeks heated up as well. She felt as if she were nestling on a cloud with the warmest, most comfortable blanket.

It was awesome. Even better, Fluttershy seemed to be relaxed and wasn't as tense as she expected her to be. Maybe things _were_ just fine, after all. They'd been this close before, and maybe this was just a sign that things were just fine. That there was nothing wrong, no rift between them, no tension, nothing. Rainow Dash felt relieved. She would've rather lost the chance of a lover than her best friend altogether.

The two Pegasi were silent as they sat together like this, merely staring out the window at the nighttime rolling landscape. At the moment, they were passing a town located in the middle of a field, which at nighttime had all their lights on, visibly forming silhouettes of the houses and buildings within it. All the night from outside seemed to reflect on the windows, illuminating the train car cabin just a bit, reflecting on their forms as well. All too soon, it was gone, with only the open landscape and Luna's moon high above in the sky.

For some time, the contended silence were the only sounds they could hear, aside from their light breathing. It was after a while, neither knew how long, before the silence was broken, surprisingly, by Fluttershy.

"...Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash angled her head a bit to look at her, without leaving the comforting feel of her mane.

"I was...wondering at all...um...you were dancing with Soarin'...and all...right?" Fluttershy managed, her voice soft.

Rainbow Dash frowned thoughtfully for a moment, wondering where this was going. "Yeah, I was! Why do you ask?"

Fluttershy swallowed, her nervousness getting the better of her. She wanted to just ask this right out, get it over with and see Rainbow Dash's answer about it. Just to get this off her mind and maybe put her thoughts at ease for a change. But her nerves were building up in her stomach like hard walls. Did she even _want_ to know the answer to this? She wasn't even sure, but she knew she had to figure it out if she wanted any kind of closure on the matter.

"I wondered...if something...well, anything occurred between you both..." Fluttershy managed, her voice even more of a whisper.

"You mean, if something happened?" Rainbow Dash blinked, but then shook her head. "Wait, no! No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well...everypony seemed to notice, and Rarity was even talking about the...possibilities," Fluttershy looked down a bit.

"Oh. Well, you know Rarity!" Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No, Fluttershy. There's nothing going on between him and I. Besides, I think the Wonderbolts are awesome, they're my heroes, my idols. I want to fly with them, perform with them, even hang out with them! But romance with them? No way! I never even thought of them that way, not even Soarin'! It's really awkward, and just wouldn't work out, whether or not I was a member! I don't know what Rarity or anypony were thinking, but no. Besides, Soarin' was flirting with Applejack after we danced! If anything, she'd make a better match for him than me! She flirted right back, so it was definitely mutual!"

"...Really?" Fluttershy now lifted her head a bit to look at her. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved about this news or not.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash smiled, nodding. "But...why would that bother you, Fluttershy?"

Eyes wide, Fluttershy squeaked as she wondered if her best friend had caught on to why she was even asking about it. "I...I...it didn't bother me."

Rainbow Dash sighed a bit, not buying her excuse. There had been something in Fluttershy's tone that conveyed uneasiness, and the way she was acting more nervous right now, as if a filly caught with her hoof in the cookie jar, just said everything. "Fluttershy...I know you, and I know when something bothers you. So come on, spill. Why would that bother you?" She brought her foreleg around Fluttershy's shoulders, looking to her with curiosity and concern.

Swallowing, Fluttershy looked into the cyan mare's concerned deep rose eyes. Her cheeks heated up a bit as she knew by now that she couldn't hide anything from her. Not from her best friend. The one pony she trusted the most with her secrets (aside from Rarity) and with her feelings. Her lip trembled, her mind was scrambling for the right words, and the smell of Rainbow Dash (lilies and rain) was all but distracting her.

"I...I...I just...I was...I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of...Of...losing you," Fluttershy confessed, her gaze downcast.

"Losing me?" Rainbow Dash repeated, looking a little confused. "What do you mean losing me?"

"Well...you would...h-have a coltfriend...and maybe even join the Wonderbolts because of it...and then I'd never see you..." Fluttershy's voice became a bit of a whimper as her ears flattened.

Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide she processed this. A part of her felt a stab of disappointment, that Fluttershy wasn't quite as jealous as she hoped, but pushed that aside. She had a legitimate little fear of losing a friend because of a romantic relationship _and_ joining a team. That in itself was disheartening, considering how it really seemed to bother Fluttershy a lot.

"Awww...Fluttershy, pal, come on. Don't think that," The rainbow-maned Pegasus brought her foreleg around her a bit tighter, bringing her closer. "As unlikely as it may be, okay, let's pretend that for a minute. If that were true, come on! I wouldn't abandon you or our friends! I'm the Element of Loyalty, after all! Nothing would make me abandon you guys, especially you, Fluttershy! You're my best friend, and I'd never leave you like that. Sure, as a Wonderbolt, I might be gone a lot, but I'd also be coming back often during vacations, and they don't perform during the winter, and sometimes in-between during fall or spring, that's when they're training and that often happens separately, before they all get together to train some more. You remember all that, right? I've told you that before."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, making the creamy yellow mare look down with a bit of embarrassment. How could she have forgotten that? Whenever Rainbow Dash talked endlessly about the Wonderbolts, she gladly listened and paid attention to the details. She wondered if maybe all this tension and anxiety was getting to her and having it that she wasn't thinking clearly.

"But that's beside the point," Rainbow Dash continued. "I'd write letters, I'd come see you guys anytime I can. Ponyville is still my home, after all! It's not like I'd leave and never come back, that'd be stupid! Besides, the Wonderbolts all have lives and homes of their own, so even they need to get home and unwind. And even if I did have a coltfriend..." A grimace came to her face as she said this. "I'd still make time for you and for our friends. Having a coltfriend doesn't mean I can't or wouldn't have friends, that's stupid."

Fluttershy looked up at her then, feeling her heart swell. The feeling was getting to her again, and was even stronger than before. Rainbow Dash wasn't going anywhere, and she wasn't about to be swept off her feet by a stallion she couldn't come close to competing with.

Wait.

'_What am I thinking? That makes it sound as if...no, I can't possibly...oh...I don't even know!_'

"So, that garbage about losing me? That's never going to happen, Fluttershy. I promise you," the cyan Pegasus assured her, and gave her a hug. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Unable to help it, Fluttershy gave a warm laugh before she hugged her friend back. All strange feelings aside, she was glad that she would never lose Rainbow Dash, and neither would their friends. Her heart pounded with happiness, butterflies continued to flutter in her stomach, as well building up like boiling water.

"No, I suppose I can't," Fluttershy felt herself smile.

"Of course not!" Rainbow Dash pulled back to look her in the eye.

Seeing her smile, she felt her wings flap a bit with happiness. Nothing made her feel better than Fluttershy's sweet smile. Did the pink-maned mare have any idea how wonderful she looked right now? With the glow of the moonlight on her form, the dimly lit car, it all just added to the atmosphere, and enhanced Fluttershy's beauty. Try as she may, it was impossible not to get lost in her, especially since this was by far a very tender moment. "Besides, Fluttershy, I can't explain it, but..."

'_Oh horse feathers, now I'm going to sound like a cheesy actor, or reciting lines from a book, or some sappy love song in a musical!_' The cyan mare thought in panic, trying not to get too nervous in front of her. '_But I just have to say it! I've kept it inside a lot! Maybe I've said things like it a bit before, but that was nothing, and now there's this! Darn it! I'm no good at this sappy stuff! But I HAVE to tell her!_'

"I mean, you know, we've had our tough times before. But I'll never abandon you, not ever!" Rainbow Dash shook her head, biting her lip a bit as she tried hard to gather the words without seeming too cheesy, but without leaving anything out, either. "It's just, Fluttershy, you really give me strength I never knew, ever since I met you, you did. And you show you care, which has always meant...well, a lot! I just...Fluttershy, I don't know how else to put it, but..." Defeated, the rainbow Pegasus looked down a bit as a tint of a blush coated her cheeks. "You give me strength, you show you care, I feel I can't fail with you so close to me, and... I know I'd be lost without you."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide as she processed this, processed her best friend in the world pouring her heart out to her. It wasn't the first time she made this kind of a confession to her (which Fluttershy sometimes did, too), but the weight of her words, and her tone, the way she looked at her then, really set on her heart. It pounded vigorously, melted, dropped, and soared, as if it couldn't make up its mind to how it wanted to express the feelings inside. The pink-maned Pegasus felt a certain strength at her words, to know she meant this much to somepony, and to Rainbow Dash, even now, still meant the world to her. After all, she felt the same way. Just knowing her best friend would always be there, in her life somehow, was always something she could always take comfort in.

She blushed a bit, feeling her heart swell again as she looked down a bit. But then she nuzzled Rainbow Dash appreciatively with her cheek.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash...you don't know how happy that makes me. I'm so glad I could make you feel this way, that we all can in our own ways. You're my best friend too, and I really would feel so lost, so alone, so unsure...without you," Fluttershy fought back tears, keeping her composure and trying to stay strong. "You were always there for me, you've helped me in so many ways, and even in our toughest moments...you never failed to be a good friend to me. You always came back, you never gave up on me, even when I would have understood if you did..."

"Fluttershy, you know, I'm sorry I was ever so hard on you," Rainbow Dash looked down in shame, her ears flattening. "You didn't deserve it, and I was being an idiot."

"It's all right, Rainbow...I don't regret them. Because...they've made our friendship so much stronger," Fluttershy smiled.

This made Rainbow Dash look up with surprise. "Really? You think so?"

"Well...we're here now, aren't we?" Fluttershy smiled a bit more. "Sometime last year, I don't think you would have even been caught dead snuggling with me...even in private."

Rainbow Dash blushed and chuckled a little. "I guess you're right."

"The point is though, good times and bad, we'll always be friends, and always work things out...to prove that nothing could tear us apart." Fluttershy said softly. "If there's one thing I learned since we all truly became friends, all thanks to Twilight...and all of us too, that nothing can destroy friendship if we never give up on each other and keep fighting."

Feeling a surge of warmth, Rainbow Dash resisted the urge to just tackle the creamy yellow mare in a huge hug and smother her with kisses. It was a silly notion and she felt silly for thinking of it, but Fluttershy never failed to bring out the side of her she tried to keep hidden from anypony, unless it was a dire moment. The softer, gentler, kinder, sympathetic, more...romantic side of her that she oftentimes had trouble expressing, but was still in there, just waiting.

'_She really says the most awesome things sometimes..._'

"Yeah, you're right about that," came the response of the cyan Pegasus. "Guess it makes sense. We've made it this far after everything!"

The two Pegasi laughed a bit, feeling a lot better than they'd felt in the past while since having been in each other's company. Warmth, bliss, trust, happiness, everything wonderful just seemed to radiate from everything all over again, rejuvenating them. Rainbow Dash felt less tense, Fluttershy felt less anxious, and they just simply basked in each other's presence.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash spoke up, breaking the silence. "you remember that promise we made when we were fillies, right? About always being friends?"

Smiling, Fluttershy nodded as she giggled a little at the memory. "Of course I remember. It was one of the things I cherished the most from our days as fillies."

"Heh...me too," the cyan Pegasus confessed with a chuckle. "Even in my worst moments, I just kind of never forgot that, and never wanted to give that up, you know?"

"I agree...I felt the same way..."

"Yeah? Guess it carried over the years for both of us, didn't it?"

"Hee...it certainly did, Rainbow Dash."

Smiling more, she leaned over and nuzzled her nose against the creamy yellow mare's own nose, which earned a cute giggle from her. Oh, how her heart just swelled! Fluttershy always made the cutest noises, and her voice was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard in a long time.

Feeling bold, Rainbow Dash gently lay their foreheads together, just looking into her eyes. "You're cute, Fluttershy," she said tenderly, smiling.

Fluttershy blushed, but didn't make an attempt to move away. "Oh, stop it..."

"I don't think so, the way you're blushing now, just makes me want to go on and on," the cyan mare winked at her, grinning. She wondered if Fluttershy would catch on to the fact that she was flirting with her, as well as teasing her.

"Nooo..." Fluttershy drawled, giggling with delight. "Um...well, you're pretty...you looked beautiful in your bridesmaid gown," she just couldn't help but wonder how she'd react to being told that.

As expected, Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide and her cheeks immediately flushed over, tinting with bright pink. Fluttershy smiled, giggling a little at seeing her all flustered. It was adorable! Seeing the normally confident, brash, sporty and tough Rainbow Dash actually break down her walls and get all blushy from a compliment. It really did prove all the more that she was indeed a mare, however much of a tomcolt she was.

"Fluttershy, come on..." Rainbow Dash's tone dropped to sounding embarrassed. "I kinda had to look my best, and Rarity put a lot of work into it...and it did suit me fine, but come on, I didn't look THAT good."

"Don't be silly, Dashie," Fluttershy threw in the little teasing nickname she had sometimes called her as a filly, and also hearing it sometimes from Pinkie Pie. She was one of the only few who could ever call her that, to which she did in private, like right now. She giggled again at seeing the rainbow mare just shrink back a bit with sheepishness. "When you take care of yourself and let your features enhance, you really are...pretty," her eyelids lowered a bit as she smiled.

Rainbow Dash blushed even more. Fluttershy wasn't just saying nice things back, she was teasing her too! As well as that, hearing such sweet compliments from somepony who meant a lot to you, or that you loved, just brought it all out, none the less. She never considered herself pretty, or even thought of it, for that matter. Looks didn't matter, except for her awesome rainbow mane and tail, that much she always liked to showcase. But everything else, she just simply didn't take pride in her appearance. Why would she? She didn't need to look good. It was all about her skills, that was what she wanted everypony to remember her for, the fact that she was the fastest and coolest flier out of Cloudsdale. Not by how she looked. Except, yet again, for her distinctive mane and tail. She didn't want to be on the front page of the Equestria Daily with a story about how good her flank looked.

"Well it was a wedding, sure I had to look NICE at least...okay, you can stop now...I think we get it,"

Fluttershy giggled, giving her a nuzzle. She wasn't sure how she was able to say and do such bold things at the moment, but she just couldn't help but have a little fun like this. It was true that Rainbow Dash could definitely bring out this side of her, to just have fun and make some light-hearted humour together. She felt so happy now, any and all worries and anxiety just seemed to have melted away. Just as they always seemed to when they spent time together and just had fun. That was something Fluttershy always adored, to know that with Rainbow Dash, she could loosen up and just have some fun, and enjoy it while doing so. Because they were sharing it together.

"All right, no more teasing. But I do mean it, you looked...really lovely," Fluttershy smiled, pulling back a bit.

Once more Rainbow Dash blushed but managed to gather herself. "Well, guess it goes to show that I can look awesome in anything, anytime! That dress did make me look 20% cooler!"

The creamy yellow Pegasus laughed heartily, nodding in agreement. "Yes, that's a good way of looking at it. If that makes you feel better."

"Ha! Told ya!" Rainbow Dash winked at her and grinned. "And you know, not for nothing, you looked nice too. It was nice! The dress, yeah, I meant the dress," she smiled sheepishly and rubbed her foreleg nervously.

"Oh, thank you...it did turn out very lovely," Fluttershy looked away with a coy smile, blushing a little. "Everypony looked wonderful, of course..."

'_That's Fluttershy, never missing a moment to think of others_.' Rainbow Dash thought with a smile. "Yep! You're right about that! It's a wedding, a royal wedding, so duh, of course we all had to look our best! Even I know that!"

Fluttershy laughed a bit, shaking her head a little. "That's very true. Well, as I said before, it was a wonderful wedding..."

"Best wedding ever, if I do say so myself! How many weddings do I get to perform a Sonic Rainboom? And for a royal wedding!" Rainbow Dash grinned, spreading her forelegs for emphasis. "Heh, if I get married, I'm _so_ doing a Sonic Rainboom, no questions asked!"

Now the rainbow-maned Pegasus paused a moment as she said that. Where did that come from? Granted, it was an off-handed remark and something she would very well say to prove her awesomeness, even just something she would do, but it seemed odd. Then again, considering they had just been to a wedding and there was still the post-wedding lingering about, so it might have been that. But she couldn't help but wonder if within the deep recess of her mind, it meant something _more_.

Rainbow Dash pushed the thought aside. It was far too early to be thinking about that. Not to mention it was presumptuous as it ever could be, all things considered.

Then again, the thought of Fluttershy in a wedding dress, maybe one similar to the one Princess Cadance wore, with a different outlook... It left her smiling goofily at the thought. How beautiful Fluttershy would look, in all of her graceful, sweet beauty...

Rainbow Dash shook her head furiously to get that thought out of her mind. '_Jeez, I haven't even told her how I felt and I'm already planning our wedding? What's wrong with me? I never even thought of anything like that until now! I just realized today I that I love Fluttershy...and I think of THAT? Okay, okay, I gotta calm down. We just came from a wedding, so that's kinda why I thought of it, right? Yeah, let's go with that!_ _But then again, it's not to say I WOULDN'T marry Fluttershy at all, it's just-what the hay am I thinking? Darn it! I need to think of something else! Anything! Okay, Wonderbolts, Wonderbolts...Daring Doo...comic books...flying..._'

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy looked at her best friend curiously, wondering why she seemed tense and frustrated all of a sudden. "Rainbow, are you all right?"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash blinked, and then regained herself. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine...I guess I was kinda thinking of...something silly and I was trying not to...heh heh..." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Oh," Fluttershy smiled in understanding and nodded. "I see."

Yet another silence befell the two of them, neither sure if this was awkward or not. Considering they'd been quiet, lost in their thoughts ever since Rainbow Dash arrived, it almost seemed that it would be normal for them to be so quiet again. But now that they had gotten to talking (and occasional flirting), it just felt wrong to end it. Each other's company and sharing light-hearted fun, or just nattering about whatever was on their minds had been nice. The warm, quiet atmosphere of the night just seemed to add to it, making them feel relaxed and comfortable, a perfect time to just unwind after a very long day (or few weeks in this case).

At the same time, a wave of calm fell over Rainbow Dash as she just smiled warmly toward her longtime companion. A lot of great memories came back to her, both in the past while and right this second as she just gazed at her. It was impossible not to feel happy, peaceful and so relaxed around Fluttershy. With almost anypony (aside from her friends), Rainbow Dash had to show off, to be all tough and brash, go on about how awesome she was, and the like. But with Fluttershy, she felt she could just relax. In most cases, she would consider it boring. But in time, she learned that maybe, sometimes just doing nothing was nice. To say the least, it was refreshing, and Rainbow Dash knew she had to rest up whenever she practiced. It made sense, being lazy and making sure to take naps every day only added to it. She came to see it as that, just as she would be taking a nap on a cloud, that this was like a nap.

Fluttershy just had a way of making you feel relaxed, that you didn't have to do anything extreme or even _physical_ to get her approval. If you just treated her nicely, talked with her and sat down with her, she would more than happily reciprocate, and that was all she needed. Sure, Rainbow Dash loved entertaining her with her tricks, and Fluttershy supported her and gladly watched, but that was more out of fun and because she wanted to. As well as that good for practice.

It was just one of the things Rainbow Dash loved about Fluttershy. She was a simple pony with simple tastes.

A little clock compartment on the wall ticked the time. It was four past midnight.

Despite Rainbow Dash's competitive, daredevil mannerisms, it was odd that Fluttershy never felt she had to compete with it. Which was strange too, considering she was a Pegasus and would be able to...if she let herself and was strong enough. But regardless, despite that her best friend would encourage her to be more assertive and to fly better and faster, she knew all the more it was never out of making her an equal daredevil. Fluttershy always felt grateful for it, and knew it was just one of the indications that Rainbow Dash truly did like her for her who she was, and that they were indeed friends. In all, she never felt the need to compete with it. She didn't have to, or want to. Instead, she supported her friend about it (so long as she was careful!), and enjoyed watching it happen than doing it herself.

On the other hoof, Fluttershy did enjoy flying with her. Even without the daredevil aerial stunts Rainbow Dash enjoyed, she knew that the other Pegasus just loved to fly in general. To just be free and soar the skies. To think she herself could fly too, that it meant they could fly side by side together. Of course, even if she couldn't fly, it wouldn't affect their friendship. If anything, it was an added bonus they could share.

Overall, Fluttershy mayh have once felt it during fillyhood, but she never felt she had to compete with Rainbow Dash. It was a wonderful feeling.

'_Rainbow Dash is really a wonderful friend. I just...wonder what this feeling means now. I feel it, my heart is pounding, I have butterflies in my stomach, and I wonder what it all could mean. I feel scared... Do I want to know? Do I?_' Fluttershy thought, feeling anxious all over again. But the sight of her friend's smiling face just made her melt. As if she had just eaten the most wonderful piece of cake. "...Rainbow Dash..."

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash replied curiously, but kept smiling.

"...Are you happy?"

"Huh? Happy?"

Fluttershy wondered where that came from, but decided to just roll with it. "Yes...do you feel happy? You're smiling...you look very happy."

"Oh," Rainbow Dash chuckled, and leaned toward her a bit. "Actually, Fluttershy, sure I'm happy. I'm real happy. Being here with you right now is great."

This made the creamy yellow Pegasus blush a bit, but she smiled in return as her eyelids lowered. "I'm so glad you're happy. That's truly wonderful to hear, Rainbow..."

Feeling her smile grow, Rainbow Dash nuzzled Fluttershy affectionately. "Thanks, Flutters. What about you? You feel happy, too?"

Searching her mind for a good answer, all it took was one gaze at her best friend, and the entire answer was clear. Fluttershy felt her heart swell yet again, feeling as if she were drapped in a big hug with somepony she cared about. "I am happy, Rainbow Dash...I'm very happy. I'm happy to be here with you..."

Oh, this was just too much! Rainbow Dash could feel her control slipping, her mind going awry. If it was possible to fall even more in love with Fluttershy than before, it was certainly happening right now. Her throat tightened, her heart pounded, and there was even sweat building up at her forehead. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to tell her. If nothing else, to just to be honest with her, to tell the truth. One would think that holding it in this long was nothing. But that wasn't true. Rainbow Dash hadn't been holding it in for less than a month.

She had been holding it in for _years_. She just never knew it.

"Awesome," Rainbow Dash managed in response, and took a deep breath.

It was now or never. She had to do it, or else she would lose her nerve and then who knows how long it would take for her to try it again. It was time. Time to tell Fluttershy that she loved her.

"...Listen, um, Fluttershy, I got something to tell you," Rainbow Dash looked her friend in the eye, and gulped a little. Already she could feel that this was _not_ going to be easy at all.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy looked at her curiously, tilting her head. "What is it?"

"...Well...Fluttershy...this isn't gonna be easy for me to say, but I have to say it, I have to tell you!" Rainbow Dash squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to gather the words she could say.

But how to say it? Should she just come out with one simple statement of "I love you"? Or to slowly build up to it, saying sweet things to her, and then concluding it with that she loved her. Whatever option, she had to do it right, she couldn't scare her away, but she couldn't hold anything back either, she had to-

"Fluttershy...I love you!"

Her mouth ended up betraying her mind.

Fluttershy blinked in confusion, but then smiled a little. "Well, I love you too...I love all our friends...and my animal friends..."

Rainbow Dash nearly fell over. Of all the times she had to misconstrue something she said, it had to be _this_. But no, she couldn't lose her temper. She had to be patient, to just explain what she meant.

"N-No! Fluttershy...I didn't mean it like that. I meant...Fluttershy, I _love_ you," the cyan Pegasus' voice dropped to a soft whisper as she edged closer to her friend. "I'm in love with you, Fluttershy... I can't explain it! I just...I just...I'm in love with you, okay?"

Just like that, Fluttershy just about felt her life change all over again. The battle against Nightmare Moon couldn't top it. Nor could the battle against Discord. No adventure they'd embarked, no foe they faced, no obstacle they overcome, felt as life-changing as this.

All that could ever come close, was during the battle against the Changelings. When that one moment occurred...

She was loved. Loved by her best riend. Her best friend had just confessed romantic love to her. Fluttershy wanted to respond somehow, but couldn't. She was shocked. Was this what she was trying to run away from? The fear of the unknown when it came to being in love? Was this the feeling? Love?

'_She loves me...Rainbow Dash loves me... She _loves_ me..._'

Once again, her heart pounded, swelled, dropped, soared, and even skipped a beat, or so it felt that way. The butterflies were gone, there were sparrows flying in her stomach, a whole flock of them. The atmosphere around her became heavy, yet light all at once. So many things made sense, but then so many more questions arose. Moreover, what to do? What did she even feel in return?

"I...I...Rainbow Dash...I never...would've thought..."

Rainbow Dash's ears drooped as tears built up in her eyes. She gazed down the seat, not meeting her gaze. "Just get it over with, Fluttershy. Just tell me you don't feel the same way. Don't start sparing my feelings."

"...Rainbow..." Fluttershy murmured gently, feeling her heart wrench at the sight of her best friend looking torn up over the potential rejection. "I mean to say that...I...I...don't...I don't know..."

A little spark of hope entered the cyan mare's eyes as she looked up at her then.

"How I feel...I don't know...but um...Rainbow Dash...I...I appreciate your feelings, I do..." A little smile came to her face.

"...You do?" Rainbow Dash managed, wiping her eyes in an attempt to rid the tears that were welling up. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't. You're my best friend, and...how you feel about me...you can't help it..." Fluttershy looked down a bit. "I could never hate you, Rainbow...especially not for something like that. Ever."

A grateful smile overcame Rainbow Dash's countenance as she then brought Fluttershy into a gentle hug. Her heart swelled when the other mare immediately returned it. The two remained this way for a moment, just savouring the moment of understanding and revelation between them. Despite that Rainbow Dash didn't quite receive the answer she hoped so much for, she felt immensely relieved that Fluttershy not only didn't hate her, but also understood and appreciated her feelings. The weight was lifted from her shoulders and her heart, she felt a lot better having confessed her feelings of love.

But the questions at the back of her mind still lingered. What now? What would become of them? Would Fluttershy ever love her back? Would they still stay friends?

"...Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"...You don't know how you feel? At all?" The daredevil Pegasus managed, biting her lip. "I mean! Not that I'm pressuring you, I just...well I...you know..."

Fluttershy blinked, but could see what she meant. "Well, I can't say I do...but I also can't say I don't...um...oh...Rainbow Dash, I wish I could give you a straight answer! I wish I could make you happy...but I don't know."

When she looked up, she came to see an understanding smile, despite it still being a little sad.

"I mean...I wish there was some way I could figure it out..."

"...Well, if you'd let me, I could help you figure one way out..." Rainbow Dash blushed a bit. "I'll stop if you don't want me to."

"...What is it?" Fluttershy asked, feeling both curious and anxious.

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, managing to try to compose herself as much as possible. "Can I kiss you? It might help if you know whether or not you like it."

Silence befell them yet again as Fluttershy seemed to contemplate about it. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash was nervous again. She felt sweaty, as if she were about to burst from all the anxiety building up in her gut. She was even about to speak up and say that she was just kidding before the shy mare made a response.

"Yes...you can..." Fluttershy blushed madly.

"...Really? You don't mind?"

"No...no, I don't mind..."

Fluttershy swallowed a little. But in all, considering how she liked the kiss on her nose from before, she could only imagine how a kiss on the mouth would feel like. Maybe it was Rainbow Dash's confession of love that had her curious of what it would be like, and what it would feel if they kissed. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel something else. This was her best friend, somepony she had shared so much things in her life with, from fillyhood, now to marehood. She just couldn't think of anypony she would be willing to share a kiss with than her. To share such a sweet, intimate gesture of affection with somepony so close to her was almost as alluring as she could imagine.

Rainbow Dash meanwhile felt both excited and nervous at the same time. To be able to kiss Fluttershy properly, as some kind of way to bestow her love to her in a physical manner. To have the chance to share even just one kiss with the mare she loved was enough to send her heart into a mad frenzy. At the same time, she felt nervous and hoped with all she had that she wouldn't take advantage of the shyer Pegasus. She could never do that to her, and hoped the experience would at least be nice for her, even if they would never kiss again. She blushed, looked to Fluttershy as steadily as possible, swallowing a little.

'_Don't think! Just do it! But I have to go slowly, I can't come on too strongly, I don't want to scare her away. But I also don't want to take forever and-no! Fluttershy comes first. Always.'_

The two Pegasi sat across from each other, just looking at one another, silently preparing themselves. Within a few moments, Rainbow Dash leaned in closer to her. She paused, giving Fluttershy a moment to either respond or to just feel more prepared for the moment. The animal caretaker didn't move forward, but also didn't move back, she simply remained where she was. Relieved, at least for that, the cyan Pegasus moved in closer, closer...

Lips a barely a few inches away, their eyes closed. Rainbow Dash looked to her for one last moment before her eyes drifted shut. Now or never, she slowly moved in and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting.

Fluttershy felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest. The strange feeling of their lips touching, something she'd never felt before in her life, overtook her. It was all she could feel, all she could think about. Only her nose, taking in the sweet rain and lily scents from Rainbow Dash, seemed to be the only part of her senses, aside from feeling, that seemed to function properly.

She felt nervous, tense, and unsure.

'_What to do? Do I move, or do I stay still?_' Fluttershy thought in panic. She could only imagine how long or how much Rainbow Dash must've wanted this. She wanted to do what she could to make it memorable, to at least give her something nice to go off by even if they never kissed again.

At the same time, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel the strange, odd notion that she almost never wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss somepony else.

As for Rainbow Dash, she felt ready to melt. To kiss Fluttershy like this was heavenly. She too though, sat still, almost afraid to move, given that she could feel just how tense the sunshine Pegasus was. As if one wrong move would send her into becoming a shrinking violet.

'_Jeez, get over yourself. Fluttershy wouldn't have agreed to this if she would be that nervous. She is braver than she gives herself credit for. She CAN say no. Just give it time, then slowly do something._' She thought.

After a few moments, she applied a little pressure against Fluttershy's lips as she kissed her gently. Fluttershy yet again seemed to stiffen with tension, but then she relaxed and allowed it. She even kissed back, though timidly, but at least she didn't seem to be too scared.

Breathing through her nose, Rainbow Dash brought Fluttershy closer, to which the other Pegasus didn't object to. If anything, Fluttershy herself seemed to get closer as it happened, reciprocating the action. The kiss became more mutual as the moments ticked by, with Fluttershy's lip movement becoming less timid and more thorough, but gentle.

Neither knew how long the kiss lasted, but it felt like an eternity before they pulled away. Both quiet, their eyes, half-lidded, peered at each other in a mild daze. The sound to be heard was the sound of the train moving, along with their soft breathing.

Rainbow Dash gently lay her forehead against Fluttershy's, just gazing at her with so much adoration and love. Now having kissed her, held her so close, she just couldn't let her go. The elation, the wonder within her heart, was incomparable. Not even the Best Young Flyers' competition could compete.

"...Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy managed, her voice breathless. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight, her entire countenance dazed, and yet very relaxed, content.

"Fluttershy..." Was all Rainbow Dash could muster in response.

Within moments, not a word spoken, they kissed again. This time, though neither moved for a few moments, it was more in savouring the contact. Rainbow Dash brought her forelegs around Fluttershy completely, holding her. In turn, Fluttershy's own forelimbs came around Rainbow Dash, holding to her tightly for support. Her kisses were less timid, this time with more response than than before. The cyan Pegasus kissed her tenderly, like a lover, as gently and slowly as she could muster. Yet, the strong urge to deepen it was overtaking her. Fluttershy responded in kind to every kiss, even letting little moans escape her between kisses.

Their forms silhouetted against the moonlight along the window, close together, as their kiss continued. After some time, neither knew how long, it was then that Rainbow Dash gently lowered Fluttershy onto the seat, laying over her, as their forms disappeared into the shadows against the light of the moon.

The night went on.


End file.
